This Isn't Right
by LilyP-Writer
Summary: COMPLETED(1-8 chapters Beta-ed)Ginny is a 7th year & Harry is asked to teach DADA. StudentTeacher relationship? I wonder...
1. Why Me?

Title: This Isn't Right...   
  
  
  
by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his amazing story. Harry and friends(and places) belong to Warner Brothers and The WONDERFUL, BRILLIANT, FANTASTIC...etc...etc...J.K.Rowling!!! *tosses flowers at Jo and crys* I LOVE YOU!!!   
  
  
  
If you feel the need to sue, feel free to call my lawyer, Billy Flynn, his office is based in Chicago. Good Luck   
  
A/N: Beta-ed by Clay! Thank you Clay!   
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Why Me?   
  
  
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
Ginny was walking backwards up the stairs to Hogwarts on her first day of her last year at Hogwarts. She was listing her top 10 reasons why this year was going to be the best year. "Number 4: We all have our Apparating License, even though we can't do it on school grounds."   
  
  
  
Ginny suddenly felt the trilling sensation of falling as her foot slipped on the wet stones, but fortunately, her fall was broken by the steps rushing up to smack her bum. "Oww..." She opened her eyes and saw all her friends laughing. She laughed too, and allowed herself to be helped up by Helen 'Kiki' Jones, who was a beautiful, slender, but shallow blond who happened to be Ginny's best friend. "Hey," Ginny would respond, when people asked how they could be friends, "opposites attract." On her other side, Dawn Davies helped her up. Dawn was a smart girl who would laugh at anything. It was not uncommon for someone to say, "Dawn, it looks like it's going to rain," and she would laugh her head off.   
  
  
  
Ginny glared at the two boys in her group, Colin Creevey and Kyan Jeffory, "Some gentlemen you two are." Ginny then dusted off her back side and continued to walk. She stole a glance at Kyan and glared at him. He laughed. Kyan was the complete opposite of Colin, who looked as though he just got out of bed and was ready to face the world. Kyan, on the other hand, looked as though he spent more than 10 minutes in the bathroom before he was ready to get his school bag out of his trunk.  
  
  
  
"Alright, two more. Number 2: We are considered adults even though some of us don't act like it." She took this moment to start walking backwards through the Great Hall between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables while glaring at the two boys. "Ok, finally the Number One reason that it is great to be 17 years old and in our 7th year at Hogwarts," she gave a dramatic pause and continued, "No-"   
  
  
  
She had bumped into someone, whose arms where clutching hers so she didn't fall. She turned around, "Harry!" His green eyes were twinkling at her from behind his glasses. It was so ironic, she was going to say Harry. The Number One reason that it is great that they are 17 and in their last year at Hogwarts is no Harry, no butterflies, no resurfaced feelings, no knight in shining armor, none of that.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Ginny, its good to see you," He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her upper arms to her side. She felt warmth rush over her and the familiar feeling of butterflies and not being able to form a simple sentence around him.   
  
  
  
"Harry, w-what are you doing here?" 'Good,' she thought, 'I managed a complete sentence with only one stutter.'   
  
  
  
Harry let go and squeezed her arm, which made her melt. "You'll find out soon." He gave a cocky grin and winked at her, then turned back to the Head table and started to talk to the Headmaster.   
  
  
  
Ginny was staring after him with the dazed eyes she usually had when looking at him. She blushed slightly when she realized that he had just gave her a hugged and winked.   
  
  
  
"Ginny? Hello?" Dawn began to wave her arm frantically in front of Ginny's face between giggles.   
  
  
  
"Sorry," Ginny turned and sat down, "what did you say?"   
  
  
  
"Number 1? No-what?" Colin asked in his high pitched tenor voice.  
  
  
  
"No Harry." Ginny sighed and looked back up to the table where Harry was now talking to Hagrid. Harry sat on the edge of his seat as if he really didn't belong in it and was waiting for the owner to come back and claim it. "Guess it changed to my top Nine reasons." Ginny rested her chin on the palm of her hand.   
  
  
  
"Gin, you so pathetic." Kiki said while examining her red finger nails.   
  
  
  
"Thank you, Kiki, for being so sensitive," Ginny said sarcastically.   
  
  
  
"Shut up," Kyan said, "Dumbledore is trying to talk." The five friends shut up immediately and looked up at the white haired headmaster who was looking quite old at the moment.   
  
  
  
"Welcome newcomers and welcome back to those who have been here before." Dumbledore motioned to McGonagall to bring forth the Sorting Hat. Ginny listened quietly to the Sorting Hat's annual song and gave little bouts of laughter directed toward the First years. She cheered along with the rest of her table as the small children became Gryffindors and ignored the yells and cheering from the Slytherin table when they acquired any new residents.  
  
  
  
"Well, now that our new students have found their new houses, let me welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, whom I am sure most of you know, what being Harry Potter and all." There were a lot of cheers at this moment. Ginny looked up at Harry who was sitting between Hagrid and Professor Flitwick.   
  
  
  
Her eyes looked the size of Quaffles she was so shocked, she didn't even start cheering until halfway into it. Harry looked through the crowd at her. She felt the breath get caught up in her throat. Ginny gave a weak smile and Harry winked at her. 'Two,' she thought lamely, 'two winks.'   
  
  
  
Their eye contact broken, when Harry turned to Hagrid who began to shake Harry's hand with tears in his eyes. Ginny thought that if Hagrid didn't stop giving his congratulations soon, Harry might have tears in his own eyes. Ginny tore her eyes away from him just as Flitwick praised him too.   
  
  
  
"You know, Ginny," Kyan said, as the cheering died down and the food appeared, "its not right for you to have a crush on a teacher." Ginny picked up and dinner roll and threw it at Kyan. He laughed heartedly.   
  
  
  
Ginny found that she couldn't eat more than a few spoonfuls of soup and a swig of pumpkin juice. She kept looking over at Harry who was in deep conversation which Flitwick. Every now and then he would look up at Ginny and smile, making her blush and feel the butterflies again. 'Stop looking if you don't want him to catch you,' she kept telling herself.   
  
  
  
After dessert, which she found she couldn't eat much of either, Dumbledore made his usual announcements. Which included: no magic in the corridors and the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Ginny got up and began to walk out of the Great Hall with her friends. They were talking animatedly and Ginny stayed quiet.   
  
  
  
"Ginny!" Harry grabbed her arm and she turned around. So did her friends. "Ginny, isn't this great?" He looked like a little kid in a candy store who just got the key to the back room.   
  
  
  
Ginny smiled. "Yes, but," Ginny paused. 'Something witty, Ginny, say something witty,' she yelled at herself. "I won't have to call you 'Professor Potter,' now will I?" 'Ah,' she inwardly shrugged, 'it will do.'   
  
  
  
"Of course you will!" Harry said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
  
  
"What if I don't, Harry," she emphasized his name.  
  
  
  
He smiled and leaned in with that cocky grin of his and his eyes twinkled again. He looked as though he was about to burst out laughing. The mirth ringing in his low tone as he said "You'll get detention." Then he walked off.   
  
  
  
Ginny smiled and fell back into Colin and Kyan's arms. She struggled to stand up but she could still feel his warm dinnermint-y breath on her face.   
  
  
  
"Was he just flirting with Ginny?" Dawn asked Kiki.   
  
  
  
Kiki rolled her eyes, "With him, who knows." Kiki turned to Ginny, "Of course you know him better than we do, was he flirting?"   
  
  
  
Ginny shrugged and was all pink and flustered. "I don't know. But, Oh Merlin, I hope so."   
  
  
  
Colin slapped her hand. It was joke they shared for a long time. Anyone in the group who had a bad idea or a bad thought got a slap on the hand. "What?" Ginny asked turning to him.   
  
  
  
"Ginny, he is a teacher. You know how many wizard and muggle laws that you would break if you and he got involved?" With that, Ginny received three more slaps from Dawn, Kiki, and Kyan. Everyone began to laugh.   
  
  
  
"Colin," Ginny said suppressing a giggle, "just because I want him and I to be involved doesn't mean we are going to be. I mean, to him, I am just Ron's little sister. Also, think about it; Harry graduated last year with my big brother, Harry practically lived with my family every summer since I was 11, plus he doesn't know many people still at Hogwarts except me, so he feels closer to me than usual, he was probably just joking." Ginny said the last part with a little disappointment.   
  
  
  
"Gin, remind me again why you had gotten over your crush on him back in 4th year." Kiki said with a rather bored tone. But Ginny knew better. Kiki was trying to get Ginny to remember those emotions she used to get over him, so that she could get over him again.   
  
  
  
"It was," Ginny said, as she stopped as a large group of Ravenclaws passed in front of them, "when I had a boyfriend, Michael--" She trailed off because he just passed by in the group.   
  
  
  
"Oh..." Kiki looked at Kyan to get him to help her change the subject.   
  
  
  
"Well, that settles it then?" Kyan said and Ginny took her eyes off of her ex, who ignored her, so she could look at Kyan. "We get you a boyfriend." He said like it was as plain as day.   
  
  
  
"A boyfriend?" Ginny bit her bottom lip.   
  
  
  
"Its not impossible," Kyan pointed out, "I mean, let your hair down." He pulled the ribbon out of her bun and it fell to her mid back with thick curls. "Loosen your tie and unbutton one or two at the top." As he said it, he began to do as such. "Make your skirt a little shorter." He grabbed the waist and picked it up a little which made Ginny squirm.   
  
  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" She poked him, "Watch your hands." She glared at him and accidentally let a giggle out.   
  
  
  
"Look," Kyan told the others, who lined up in front of Ginny, "I call it 'Hopeless Case,' but, it will do," he said like an artist. The others clapped politely or snapped their fingers like people do after someone reads a poem. Ginny kicked Kyan's backside as he took a bow. "Hey!" He rubbed his bum and added, "You do look good."   
  
  
  
"Don't try to butter me up, Jeffory."   
  
  
  
Kyan rolled his eyes, "Hysteria," he said and the portrait opened. "Good night, ladies," he said as he walked up the stairs with Colin. Ginny, Dawn, and Kiki walked up their own staircase. They were giggling about something when they entered their dorm.   
  
  
  
"Will you please shut it," one of their roommates called, "we are trying to get some sleep before classes tomorrow." Ginny suppressed her giggles and tip toed around the room grabbing her pjs and pushing her friends.   
  
  
  
As she descended into bed, she remembered that Harry was going to be her teacher. She just prayed that she didn't have him until Thursday, Friday, or never.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Beta-ed by Clay, thank you Clay!  
  
I revised this chapter!!! Hope you like it. E-mail me if you see any mistakes!!!!   
  
  
  
A/N: My last fic I submitted to checkmated.com didn't get accepted and they really didn't give me any constructive criticism, which I need so I wrote a new fic with a better plot. Please tell me what I need to work on!!!!! 


	2. No, Please!

Title: This Isn't Right... by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from Warmer Brothers or Ms.Rowling *blows kisses at Jo*   
  
If you wish to sue, go for it, good luck finding me *puts on Richard Nixon Mask and tip toe runs way laughing*   
  
A/N: Beta-ed by Clay! Thank You Clay!  
  
~~~~~   
  
Chapter 2: No, Please!   
  
~~~~~   
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall the next morning with Dawn, who looked utterly pooped. Ginny smiled, "Tired?"   
  
Dawn turned and glared at her. Ginny smiled, "What? Do I snore?"   
  
Dawn smiled slightly at this, "No, I spent half the night writing about your predicament in my diary."   
  
Ginny giggled and said, "Aw, I'm flattered." She brought her hand to her heart as though had she won an award.   
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and they sat down with Kiki and Kyan. Ginny's stomach let out a large growl which caused the three sitting around her to look up from their plates as she grabbed a muffin, broke it in half, covered it with butter, and devoured half of it in one bite. They all stared at her. "What?" she said through a mouth full of chocolate chip, "I didn't eat much last night."   
  
The disgusted silence was broken when Colin walked over to them and passed out their schedules. "Today's Wednesday, right?" Colin asked.   
  
"No, Tuesday," Dawn said, scanning the paper until she got to the current day. "Herbology first."   
  
"Then we have Divination." Kiki said to Kyan and Ginny.   
  
"We have Muggle studies," Dawn said to Colin. Ginny grinned to herself, Colin, a muggle-born, only took Muggle Studies in his 3rd year because he had a huge crush on Dawn. Ginny was sure that he still had it.   
  
"Then," Colin said looking at Ginny, "after Lunch, look." They all skimmed till they reached the place where it said what their last class on Tuesday was.   
  
Ginny blushed and her eyes grew wide as she looked up at the teacher's table to see Harry eating a bagel. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny sighed.   
  
"We have him again on Thursday." Dawn said.   
  
"Thank Merlin we only have two classes on Friday. Look at Monday and Wednesday. They are packed with classes. We must be doing five classes on just one day." Kiki tossed her timetable in her bag and sighed.  
  
Ginny finished the rest of her muffin and got up with the rest of her friends to head for the green houses.   
  
~~~   
  
Ginny left the North Tower, wiping her forehead on her sleeve. "Why can't she just open a window?" Kyan said as he, too, dried his sweat drenched face.   
  
"If she is a real Seer, can't she See that we are burring up in there?" Ginny growled.  
  
"After walking up all those flights of stairs, just getting over a hot summer, and have to be trapped up there, does she not know that heat rises?" Kiki said, compact in hand and fixing her make-up.   
  
They entered the Great Hall still ranting about their divination lesson.   
  
"So," Kyan said, sitting down across from Ginny like he did the night before, "who is the lucky guy going to be?"   
  
"What?" Ginny asked while putting noodles on her plate.   
  
"Your new boyfriend?" Kyan leaned over and put his hand on her forehead, "Don't you remember?"   
  
Ginny pushed his hand away from her face, "Well, nobody is really that appealing."   
  
"What you mean is, 'Nobody is as appealing as Harry Potter,'" Colin supplied.   
  
"Thank you, Colin," Ginny said very loudly and her trade mark sarcastic tone.   
  
Ginny lingered behind. She didn't want to go to Harry's class. She didn't want to move at all. The bell chimed to tell them they had five minutes to go up three flights of stairs. Ginny finally agreed to get up and they jogged up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.   
  
As they walked down the corridor, Ginny noticed the door was open. She waited until the rest of her friends went in, then she did. Harry wasn't in there.   
  
Ginny found the last seat, which was in the center of the room. She sat at the table with Kyan. Ginny took the chair on the inside of the middle aisle. The whole class was talking to each other, comparing hair styles or theories on Harry's first upcoming class when he entered the room.   
  
"Hello Class," he said, walking to his desk, his robes billowing behind him. Ginny looked down quickly. Her stomach gave a lurch and she was blushing.   
  
"Hello, Professor," the class chorused.   
  
"Hello, Professor," Ginny said, a little off. Harry looked up and smiled at her. She felt that feeling again. The heat rose to her face as he watched her. He looked amused and winked at her.   
  
Kyan touched Ginny's shoulder. "Three," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Kyan asked, confused.   
  
Ginny looked at him, "He winked at me three times."   
  
"Ginny, in the words of Kiki, 'You are so pathetic.'" Kyan and Ginny giggled.   
  
"Alright," Harry said, grabbing a quill and sitting on the edge of his desk. The girls in the class sighed. "I will do the roll so I can try and learn your names." He picked up the piece of parchment next to him. "Baker, Ralph." He scanned the class until he found the outstretched hand.   
  
Harry nodded to Ralph and continued. "Cummings, Sara."   
  
Sara, the girl who yesterday barked at Ginny and her friends in the dorm, raised her dainty hand and said, "Right here, Professor." Harry scanned the room again for the voice and found her in the front row.   
  
"Thank you, Miss Cummings." He returned to the list and continued to call out names and scan the crowd. "Creevey, Colin." Ginny was surprised he had to look, but Colin was still small so she didn't blame him. When he called out Dawn's name she nearly died of laugher. Colin had to pat her back and calm her down to get her to stop.   
  
Harry continued to call name after name. "Jeffory, Kayen?" Harry called out.   
  
Kyan raised his hand, "Its Kyan, like K-hi-an,"  
  
Harry nodded. "Thank you, Kyan." Kyan nodded as if to tell Harry, 'That's right.'   
  
Harry kept calling out names and scanning the room. Ginny was watching him with intense eyes.   
  
She noticed how he would give a polite smile at the class and how he didn't seem to notice how the girls would sigh or get excited enough to wet their pants when he called their names. 'He is very attractive,' Ginny told herself. Harry had grown, if possible, more into his looks.   
  
Ginny watched as Harry scanned to find his place on his class roster again. She noticed how the look on his face changed to a smile and he looked up straight at Ginny. "And of course," Harry gave a cocky grin which made Ginny melt again, "Miss Ginny Weasley." He winked again.  
  
Ginny sunk slightly in her chair as half the class (the girls to be more exact) turned to stare at her. Ginny noticed that Sara Cummings was whispering behind her hand to her friend, the other roommate. They both turned their heads sharply causing their hair to hit the faces of the people around them.   
  
Ginny knew they were talking about her, but she didn't care. Harry was noticing her.   
  
"Alright class," Harry said, putting the class roster next to him and placing the quill delicately on top of it. Then turning back to the class, still sitting on the corner of his desk with one leg supporting him on the ground and the other on the side of the desk, he continued, "do you have any questions about the way I teach or the curriculum?"  
  
Sara's hand rose into the air. Harry smiled, "Miss Cott?"   
  
"Cummings, sir." Sara corrected him.   
  
"Sorry, Miss Cummings, you have a question?" Harry motioned to her to ask the question.   
  
"Yes, I do," Sara turned to her friend, Elizabeth Green, who smiled widely.   
  
"Go ahead," Harry said, trying to get her to ask it quickly.   
  
"Are you single?" Sara's cheeks turned pink and Beth was bright red and giggling behind her hand along with most of the other girls in the class. Ginny wasn't amused, but she was curious about his answer. She looked up at him. He had a polite smile and glanced around the class, pausing at Ginny for a second before turning back to Sara.   
  
"Well," he smiled, "it wasn't quite what I was expecting but, yes, I am single." Even more giggling occurred this time. Harry stood up and went behind his desk then looked up. "Well, maybe I should show an example of my teaching method." Harry paused and waited for the class to quiet down more.   
  
"A few years ago I taught some of my friends how to do various jinxes, counter-curses, and ways to protect themselves." He looked at Ginny, "Maybe she wouldn't mind demonstrating her Patronus."   
  
Ginny looked around at her friends who were nodding for her to go show the class. She looked back up and Harry was standing in front of her table with his hand outstretched to help her out of her chair. "Can you please come up to the front of the room, Ginny?"   
  
Ginny slowly picked up her wand with one hand and placed her other hand in Harry's. She looked up at him. Just as she did so, the warmth from his fingers spread over her body and rushed to her face, as he led her to the front of the class. She didn't think that she was nervous about the class, it more about Harry.   
  
"Harry I don't--" Ginny started but he turned around, let go of her hand, and shook his finger around.   
  
"No, no, no, I am Professor Potter, Miss Weasley." Harry put the emphases on Professor.   
  
Ginny bit her bottom lip and smiled, "Fine," she said crossing her arms. "Professor Potter," she mimicked him, "I don't think I can do a Patronus. It has been too long."   
  
"About 3 years," Harry argued, "I am positive you can do it." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face the class, who were all straining to hear them talking.   
  
"Harry--" Ginny said but Harry shook his head. Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically, "Professor Potter." Harry nodded happily. "I still don't think--"   
  
Harry walked over to her, "Remember," he said touching her arm and rubbing it softly and comforting her. She felt the breath get caught in her lungs and she closed her eyes slowly and looked back up at him, his breath playing on her face as he said, "Think a happy thought and the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'. Ready?" Ginny nodded slowly. "Alright, here, do it in the center aisle. I think there is enough room, if your Patronous isn't a dragon or something." He pulled her into position and she looked at Kyan, who looked completely amused.   
  
Ginny closed her eyes and lifted her wand. 'A happy thought,' she told herself, 'It doesn't need to be a big one...A happy thought... I'm 17. An adult that's happy!' She opened her eyes and looked straight down the aisle. "Expecto Patronum!" she bellowed and the mist shot out of her wand like a water gun. The silver mist flew together in the form of a very large dog. Harry walked over to her as the dog gave a loud bark.   
  
"I never knew it was--" Harry started.   
  
"You never looked," Ginny said simply.   
  
"You never told me that your Patronus was--"   
  
"You never asked." Ginny glanced over at him and the Patronus ran around Ginny and Harry.   
  
"Your Patronus is a giant black dog." Ginny sucked on her bottom lip and looked away.   
  
"Sir?" Sara raised her dainty hand again.   
  
"Yes, Miss Cummings?" Harry looked over at Sara as Ginny bent down to say good-bye to her Patronus as it faded away.   
  
"You said that her Patronus was a giant black dog, but it was all silvery and white so it couldn't be black," she said smartly.   
  
"So I did. Thank you Miss Cummings." Harry put a hand on Ginny's back, she felt a chill pass through her body and she looked at Harry. "Please take a seat. Twenty-five points to Gryffindor for Miss Weasley's amazing Patronus Charm." Ginny blushed all the way back to her seat.   
  
"Well, well, well," Kyan said, smiling at her. She punched him playfully and sat down.   
  
~~~~   
  
I fixed it! As you can see, Colin is a muggle-BORN, sorry about the muggle thing. and I fixed the spacing on that one part!!!   
  
Next Chapter: A few weeks pass and then Harry and Ginny find themselves alone in his office? Maybe?   
  
A/N: I know I am getting these chapters out fast, but when inspiration hits I find my self running and having big bruises *rubs arm*   
  
Thank you: Rita3, the first person to review my story! I appreciate it! Thank you *gives Rita3 a flower*   
  
Please review in possible chapter subplot ideas! I will most likely use them for a chapter. I have this entire plot headed out, but fun little subplots would be cool. *smiles*  
  
A/N: Beta-ed by Clay! Thank You Clay! 


	3. Maybe I Should

Title: This Isn't Right... by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com   
  
Disclaimer: I admit it, I didn't get permission from Warner Brothers or J.K. Rowling. Cuff me now, Cop-er *holds out wrists*   
  
If you want to sue, good luck getting more than 3 Chocolate Brownie Frappiccinos((I love you Starbucks, I wouldn't be here without you!)) and about 238 pairs of plastic earrings...'Cause that is about all I have:)   
  
~~~~~   
  
Chapter 3: Maybe I Should...   
  
~~~~~   
  
A few weeks passed and, thank Merlin, the weather got colder. It still wasn't cold enough to wear cloaks, but Ginny and her friends could all be seen with their scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarfs around their necks.   
  
Harry's classes were very interesting. After Ginny's display of her Patronus, they did simple reviews of last years jinxes and curses. The next week they worked on some of the same stuff they did in the DA. It was a lot of fun for Ginny and Colin. They were in the DA so they got top marks in everything Harry taught them.   
  
They were just finishing one of their lessons on a Thursday in early October. "All right class, very good today, five points to Colin for NOT shattering my black board this time." Colin began to blush fiercely. The bell rang and everyone got up to clear their things and get out the door. "Have a nice day. Oh, Ginny, can you please stay after class for a minute."   
  
Ginny nodded and her friend made "Owww," sounds and said things like, "Your in trouble now, Gin!" Harry heard them and just smiled.   
  
"Yes, Harry?" Ginny said, approaching his desk after her friends left the room.   
  
Harry smiled and said, "Excuse me?"   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Professor Potter."   
  
"You know, if you keep calling me Harry, I will put you in detention," Harry put the emphases on 'will.'   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and heard something behind her. It was Sara and Beth, they seemed to be cleaning up Beth's falling bag but they didn't seem like they were in too much of a hurry. Ginny glared as she noticed they were straining their necks to be able to hear Harry's conversation with their roommate.   
  
"What did you want, Professor?" Ginny teased silently, leaning on the desk.   
  
Harry looked up at her and placed a hand on hers. "Have tea with me in my office tomorrow after your last class."   
  
Ginny straightened up and heard glass breaking. She turned around, Sara broke a bottle of hot pink ink.   
  
Harry ignored them and pulled Ginny back to look at him, "I haven't heard from Ron and Hermione, I want to hear how your family is doing. I've missed them this summer."   
  
Ginny bit her bottom lip and nodded reluctantly, "Tomorrow, my last class is History of Magic, I get done at 2:30."   
  
Harry smiled, "See you at 2:45 then?" He laughed and she nodded.   
  
"Bye Harry." He coughed loudly, "Professor Potter," she growled as she exited the room where Sara and Beth were waiting for her.   
  
"Are you and him," Sara paused as if to find the words. "Together?"   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and walked down the corridor, "No," she said when they caught up to her.   
  
"Did he just ask you out?" Beth asked, she was panting from trying to keep up with Ginny.   
  
"No." Ginny rolled her eyes and jogged up the stairs. "He is just an old friend of the family who didn't get to see them this summer. He just misses his best friend, my brother." Ginny started to run up the stairs two at a time. How she did this, she didn't know, she had very short legs.   
  
'Thank Goodness,' she said to herself when she reached the common room. She had lost the two vultures. Ginny collapsed on one of the sofas between Kyan and Dawn.   
  
"You ok? Sorry we didn't wait for you." Dawn said, while putting down her book.   
  
"What did he want?" Kyan asked, nibbling on a sugar quill.   
  
Ginny broke the quill in half and took the piece that wasn't in his mouth to suck on. "He wanted to ask me to tea tomorrow afternoon."   
  
"Did you say yes?" Colin asked, getting out of his stupor.   
  
"Yes," Ginny said stuffing the sugar quill in her mouth more.   
  
"Gin!" Colin yelled.   
  
"It's not a date or anything. He just wants to talk about Ron and Hermione." Ginny felt a little upset because she was probably right, all he would want to talk about is Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Did anyone hear him ask you?" Colin's high pitched voice gave a little squeak.   
  
"Yes," Ginny began to sit up straight.   
  
"Who?"   
  
Ginny pulled one of her legs onto the couch and she rested her chin on her knee, "They just walked in."   
  
Kyan, Kiki, Dawn, and Colin all looked up to see who just entered through the portrait hole. Sara and Beth were talking in low voices and they spotted Ginny. They raised their hands to cover their mouths and sprinted across the room and up the stairs to their dorm.   
  
"That didn't look good." Kiki said after a swipe of the emery board on her nails like she was doing before.   
  
"You can say that again." Kyan said quietly, still looking at the stairs.   
  
Dawn heard him and started laughing, "All right, 'that didn't look good.'" She managed to say through her giggles. Colin, who was sitting on the floor leaning over the coffee table doing homework, looked up at her and began laughing, sometimes saying, "Good one," before drowning in laughter again.   
  
Ginny looked at Kyan and they rolled their eyes in unison. Kiki was too busy filing her nails to really pay attention.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Ginny left the History of Magic classroom the next afternoon with her friends laughing at her. "What?" Ginny rubbed her eyes, 'That darn bell,' she thought, 'I was having a perfectly good nap.'   
  
Kiki, who never really laughed this hard before, pulled out her compact and handed it to Ginny, pointing to her left cheek, laughing uncontrollably.   
  
Ginny grabbed it and opened the small mirror, listening to her friends gales of laugher. "What?" She moved the mirror so she could look at her own left cheek. "Oh My God!" Ginny spotted the reason why her friends were laughing so hard.   
  
In History of Magic, Ginny was in such a stupor that she rested her head on her hand and fell asleep. Her hand left a large red mark on her face. "Damn!" she yelled, and started rubbing her cheek.   
  
Kiki giggled, "Try to see if you can cover up the red with my make-up."   
  
Ginny grabbed the small pad and swiped it in the creamy colored powder. With one hand she held the mirror up to her face, with the other she spread the powder over her red hand print. "Its not working!" she cried.   
  
Kiki looked down at her watch and started giggling again, "And you only have five minutes to get to Harry's office for tea." Ginny growled.   
  
"Forget it!" she barked, still climbing the stairs, "maybe he won't notice."   
  
They all started laughing again. Kyan patted her arm, "Right, maybe he won't notice that you have a Grand Canyon sized hand print on her face!" Ginny slapped his arm and walked down the corridor, leaving her friends laughing hard, walking up the stairs to the common room.   
  
Ginny reached Harry's office and she lifted her hand to knock softly on his door. "Its open," his voice rang from inside.   
  
Ginny smoothed out her hair and silently prayed that her hand print went away. Ginny slowly turned the cool metal of his doorknob.   
  
"Ginny," he smiled from behind his desk. She closed the door and he stood up, "What happened?"   
  
He came from behind his desk. Ginny noticed that most of his office was still in boxes. "What?"   
  
"Your face," he pointed to her left cheek.   
  
Ginny blushed as he walked over to her. "Oh, I just fell asleep in History of Magic."   
  
Harry laughed and raised his hand to touch her cheek. Ginny felt the all- too-familiar feeling of her pulse momentarily stopping. "It looks like someone slapped you." Harry rubbed her cheek with his large, warm hands.   
  
Ginny smiled and closed her eyes, just taking in the feeling. She opened her eyes again and Harry was staring at her. His green eyes were twinkling and looked very energetic.   
  
Ginny brought her hand to her stomach as his fingers started rubbing her cheek, placing runaway hairs behind her ear, and letting his fingertips run over the edges of her ears and jaw bone. Ginny bit her bottom lip. Her breathing became shallow and she had to start breathing through her mouth so not to pass out.   
  
Harry's fingers began to trace the features on her face. Ginny closed her eyes and let Harry touch her freckles. She began feeling very light, like she was being lifted up off the ground, but her feet were planted firmly on the floor. Harry's fingertips were tracing her lips and Ginny parted them slightly.   
  
Harry let his hand drop from her face to her shoulder and down her arm as he brought her into an embrace. His cheek rested on the side of her face. She closed her eyes and hung her arms limply on his. He slowly backed away. Ginny had half a mind to pull him back, but her mind and body weren't really speaking at the moment.   
  
Harry's eyes were glued on her shoulder and Ginny could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. He looked back at Ginny, his eyes tracing down to her lips. She noticed this and her jaw dropped a little in shock. Harry leaned in a little further, their noses just barely touching which caused an electrical shock to flow through Ginny's body.   
  
Ginny wanted to close the space between them. They were so close at the moment that their breath was mingling in each other mouths. Ginny's hands wouldn't leave her stomach, she couldn't move, glued to the spot in a daze. Harry began to come closer, he was about to kiss her...   
  
"Maybe," Ginny said turning her face and backing away, "I should..."   
  
Harry looked at her and backed away slowly. "I should go." Ginny said more confidently, her eyes were burning and it felt like she had just been outside in a bad fog.   
  
Ginny didn't wait for an answer. She walked two feet towards the door. Her legs were shaking and her head felt very light. She grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened it she stepped out without looking at Harry. She didn't know what just happened.   
  
Ginny ran down the hall until she was a corridor over and she sunk down to the floor between two knights so she could think.   
  
"Ginny Weasley, what were you thinking?" She said to herself. She pulled her knees up and hugged them and rested her head on them. She sat there thinking to herself. "Next time," she told herself sarcastically, "I'll let my conscience be my guide."   
  
"What the Hell, Ginny Weasley?" Ginny looked up to the owner of the voice.   
  
"Hey Kyan." Ginny rested her head on his shoulder as he sat down next to her.   
  
"I was sure that tea with Harry would take much more time than this, did something happen?" Kyan looked into Ginny's eyes and could tell something did. "What?"   
  
Ginny explained to him all what happened. Her eyes were getting watery. "I was just saying how my subconscience told me to stop. It was a joke, you know: 'let your conscience be your guide'." Kyan smiled at her.   
  
"What?" She whispered, "You're just upset because I got closer to kissing a boy than you did!"   
  
  
  
Kyan smiled. "Oh, I don't know about that."   
  
"Kyan!" Ginny giggled. "You fag!"   
  
Kyan shrugged, "What can I say?" Kyan paused, "Yes." They giggled all the way back to the Common Room.   
  
~~~~   
  
Next Chapter: Dumbledore makes an announcement, what could it be???   
  
A/N: Yes, if you didn't catch that, Kyan is gay. Just to let you know, Ginny and Kiki are the only ones who know he is gay, and he is not very feminine so nobody really expects it.   
  
PLEASE SEND ME A SUB PLOT!!! I don't know if a 4 paragraph chapter would be very appealing, send me a sub plot and I'll have a longer chapter...   
  
Wow...this is my 3rd chapter in one day...Maybe its cause I'm just so board, I'm off school for a week, and just listening to the radio isn't cutting it. Clay helped me with this one too! Look forward to the next few chapters to be revised, I have 4 very good Betas helping me out with this one! 


	4. Do I Need to Spell it Out?

Title: This Isn't Right... by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I didn't make up Harry Potter, that was Ms. Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter, thats Warner Brothers, but I did make up the plot!  
  
I just tell people my name is Lily, I don't tell anyone my real name, address, city, state, or zip code so you can't find me to make me pay rights or anything *evil laugh* Muhahaha!!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Do I Need to Spell it Out?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, the smell of the night's rain wafted through her open window. She started mumbling a bit, "Saturday," That night she told Kiki and Dawn what happened, Kyan said he would tell Colin.  
  
Ginny rolled out of bed to find her dorm empty, she checked the clock, "Its 10am, you sleepy head!" It yelled to her. Ginny growled and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a Weird Sisters T-shirt that Tonks gave her.  
  
Ginny slumped down stairs, her stomach growled, she skipped breakfast. When she reached the bottom step, Kyan was there and he smiled at her, "Get this," he said, he looked really amused by something, "Colin spent longer in the bathroom today than I did."  
  
"EWW! Kyan, I didn't want to hear about that," Ginny got a disgusted look on her face, "Colin is my friend, I really don't appreciate you telling me he is 'Polishing his Broomstick' in the bathrooms!"  
  
Kyan laughed, "No! Look," Kyan pointed to Colin who just walked up to Dawn. His hair looked wet, "He asked me how to use gel." Kyan giggled in Ginny's ear.  
  
"Colin," Dawn smiled sweetly, "did you do something to your hair?"  
  
Colin looked confused for a second and then nodded slowly, "Yes."  
  
"Oh." She said then bent over her book. Colin looked up at Ginny and Kyan, both mouthed, "Tell her she looks nice today."  
  
Colin shrugged, "What?" He mouthed.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and mouthed again, "She looks pretty!"  
  
Colin nodded and mouthed, "I know."  
  
Kyan laughed and mouthed, "Tell her that."  
  
"You look pretty." Colin said quickly.  
  
Dawn looked up and smiled, "Thank you Colin." She looked back down at her book.  
  
Colin smiled for a minute then looked back at Ginny and Kyan. Kyan mouthed, "Asked her out."  
  
"What?" Colin mouthed, frightened.  
  
Ginny put out two fingers like a little person walking in midair. "Oh!" Colin said, out loud, Dawn looked up and Colin stuttered for a minute then said, "Want to go take a walk?"  
  
Kyan hit his forehead with a disgusted look on his face and Ginny tossed her hands up in the air and turned around not wanting to look. 'A walk?' Ginny asked herself, 'Dawn doesn't like that!'  
  
"Sure!" Dawn said, standing up and walking out of the common room with him.  
  
Ginny turned and looked at Kyan, both started laughing. "I didn't think she would say yes!" They continued laughing.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ginny spent the day in the library doing homework with Kiki. Their idea of doing homework together meant sitting in the library doing magazine quizzes and checking out the 7th year Hufflepuff boys taking books off the top shelf.  
  
They didn't skip lunch this time, but noticed who was skipping this meal. "Where is Dawn and Colin?" Ginny asked Kyan.  
  
He smiled evilly, "Maybe they are still out on their walk." They began to laugh, Kiki just flipping lazily through her magazine.  
  
However, they did make it for dinner. "Enjoy your walk?" Kyan asked Colin who was sitting in between him and Ginny.  
  
Colin didn't answer, he looked to see if Dawn was watching but she was laughing while looking at Kiki's magazine. "Wait," Ginny said looking at his green jumper. "Were you wearing that earlier?"  
  
Colin's eyebrows scrunched together and he put on a frown, "I fell in the mud." He looked utterly unhappy about this and it didn't help that Ginny and Kyan began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Ginny and Kyan only shut up when the Headmaster stood up. They glanced over at Dumbledore, who, by-the-way, still looked old. "Students, what with recent events last year," Ginny's smile faded away a little, he was talking about Harry's defeat of Voldermort. She looked over at him, the first time since yesterday. He was looking at her.  
  
Ginny tore her eyes away and put them back on Dumbledore. Why was Harry looking at her? 'Maybe he just wants to apologize,' Ginny told herself, 'he shouldn't, I wanted him to kiss me...maybe he is apologizing because he didn't want to kiss me and he is saying sorry for getting my hopes up, but I was the one who didn't let him--' Ginny thoughts were interrupted by the Headmaster.  
  
"Our houses still aren't very united so, we are going to have a Halloween Masquerade Ball. Everyone will get masks that cover the upper part of their face. There will be dancing and food and there is only 2 rules: 1)Don't tell anyone who you are and 2)Be yourself."  
  
Ginny giggled a bit, "So, be yourself, but don't tell anyone?"  
  
Kyan smiled, "Exactly!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"So that means no dates?" Kiki asked.  
  
"Yeah, but," Dawn said, leaning in so only her friends could hear here, "Lets know who each other is so we don't end up dating each other." They all nodded, Colin's agreement was a little later than everyone else.  
  
Ginny leaned over and whispered to Colin, "You can always change costumes halfway through the night." Colin smiled at her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ginny and her friends were busy over the next couple of weeks working on their masks and costumes when not in classes or Quidditch practice, which wasn't a lot of time for Ginny and Kyan, who were both on the Quidditch team.  
  
Ginny was happy with all her classes now, she was doing so good in most that they hardly gave her any homework, although she always ended up with at least a few inches of homework in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ginny felt so uncomfortable around Harry, even more that she usually did.  
  
During the class, Ginny was always looking down at her hands and when Harry would call on her she would start out her answer with, "Well, Professor Potter..." keeping her face down, even if she already knew the answer by heart she would pretend to refer to her notes or books, not daring to look at him.  
  
Maybe the sense of distance between him and Ginny made Harry ask almost every question to Ginny and give her 10 points for every right answer. Ginny and her friends were positive that she earned about one hundred points a week for just Harry's class. Of course they do lose about one hundred points a week from Snape.  
  
Ginny seemed to inherit the Twins sense of humor for things, much to the dislike of Snape but Fred and George were only too delighted at this discoverment so they send her numerous bewitched candies and sweets for her to "leave behind" in the common room and watch first years pick them up.  
  
Ginny found, that all the commotion from when a second year who eat a tail toffee (a wonder toffee candy that made the consumer sprout a tail for an hour) was too much for her to try and make her costume. Ginny and her friends would spend times before dinner and during the weekends to run up to their room to make their masks. Ginny's was a dark deep red, Kiki's was bright yellow, and Dawn's was black and gold.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was about a week before Halloween, which was on a Saturday, and Ginny found herself, once again, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ginny, like she always did, was keeping her head down.  
  
"Ewww!" Sara and Beth would yell from the first row as Harry asked them to pet one of his magical creatures, Kyan would joke about this in Ginny's ear, "I'm sure," he would whisper, "that they wouldn't mind touching HIS magical creature." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Ew, Kyan!" Dawn giggled from behind them.  
  
"Of course," Kyan smiled at Dawn and turned his face back to Ginny, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind YOU touching HIS magical creature."  
  
Ginny slapped his hand and giggled. Colin poked the back of Kyan's head with his sugar quill and told him to looked up, Harry was starring at Ginny. Kyan nudged her in the ribs and motioned to Harry who was walking their way.  
  
"Mr. Jeffory, I have wonderful hearing," Harry's eyes twinkled, "and I wouldn't mind if Ginny touched MY magical creature." His eyes were twinkling happily from behind his glasses.  
  
Ginny's head jerked up as if saying, 'How could you talk about something like that about me in front of the whole class.' But her face split into a smile when she noticed that he was holding out his magical creature, the real one, not the 'magic wand' or 'flying broomstick' as her brothers and friends would refer to their...yeah.  
  
Ginny picked her hand up and touched it, it was black and all furry with two scaly ears and it's belly was bald and red. Ginny looked up at Harry who looked thoroughly amused. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Any time, Miss Weasley, any time." He smiled and seemed to be holding back a laugh.  
  
Kyan rested his chin on the palm of his hand and stared at Ginny, giggles escaping his lips and Ginny just pushed his arms out from under his face so that it would fall a few inches. But that was the best payback she could do at the moment because Harry was playing with his magical creature which caused more giggles from the 5 friends.  
  
~~~~  
  
I revised it!! Yay! Ok, just a few more chapters to revise them I can add 12 and 13!!! WOOT!  
  
Next Chapter: The Masquerade Ball, does Ginny find someone to help her get over Harry? Does Colin work up the courage to tell Dawn he likes her? Does Kyan wear a dress? (Ok, the last one isn't really an option, -x- that one out:) )  
  
A/N: Thank you to Rita3 for the 2nd Review, I will do spell check or something *I should have done that but I hate the computer not being able to find "Gryffindor" or "Quidditch" or even "Dumbledore" Can they be so stupid???*  
  
Also thank you to Carmine007, I love the idea of Harry teaching Ginny, but I never found one, so I did it myself. I hope you keep reading!  
  
If you noticed how I don't leave cliffhangers. I don't like to keep people in suspense, I nearly wet myself when people do that to me:)  
  
Review telling me what I need to improve and sorry this chapter is sorter than the others. I had to come up with a mini plot for Ginny to be 'somewhat alright' with Harry. 


	5. Who Was That Masked Man?

Title: This Isn't Right... by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com   
  
Disclaimer: Alright, I did it, I broke the law! I STOLE HARRY POTTER! *cries and goes to padded room*   
  
Please don't sue! I promise that I won't download a million songs! ((Can you believe that they have to pay a huge fine for downloading MP3s, sure it was like a billion songs worth zillions of dollars, but gosh!))   
  
~~~~~   
  
Chapter 5: Who Was That Masked Man?   
  
~~~~~   
  
Halloween morning was beautiful, the sky was a light gray, the promise of rain was sweet. Ginny got up happier than she had been in weeks. She was the first one to wake up out of everyone in her dorm, and therefore she raced to the showers so she could get the good stall.   
  
Breakfast smelled wonderful, as the odor carried up to the 2nd floor. She jogged down the steps with her friends, and showed her clumsy streak by falling down the stairs. She tumbled to the bottom, her bum skinned by the stone steps, on to someone's feet. She pushed her skirt over her legs so as not to give anyone an early Christmas present.   
  
Ginny heard a familiar laugh from above her and a hand reaching out to help her up. She looked at the owner of the hand, "Michael," she whispered. "Thank you," she said letting herself be lifted to her feet, ending up being very close to him, she took a step back and blushed.   
  
"I had forgotten how clumsy you were." Michael said, while grinning. "Its cute." Then he walked away, and Ginny couldn't help but stare as he ran his finger through his dark, chocolate brown hair.   
  
"Snap out of it, Ginny, he is your EX-boyfriend," Kiki said.   
  
"I know," Ginny said defensively, but then her tone softened, "but he called me cute." Ginny blushed again.   
  
Kyan rolled his eyes, "Well, you don't look too appealing to me, drooling like that." Ginny pushed him and walked through the doors to the Great Hall. It was already decorated with the usual pumpkins and live bats, when Ginny saw them she began to giggle.   
  
"Remember last year, when that bat attacked Ron?" Ginny asked Colin.   
  
"Yeah! I still have the pictures!" Colin laughed loudly with Dawn and Kyan. Kiki just smiled politely.   
  
"You do? Can I have a copy of that?" A voice came from behind Ginny, she turned around and Harry was smiling at them.   
  
"Sure," Colin said, trying hard to keep his laughter from taking over his face again. "I can go get--"   
  
"No, no, have your breakfast, just get me one when you can." Harry placed a hand on Ginny's back and began to walk, "See you later." He turned around and headed off while Ginny watched his retreating figure. Suddenly Ginny felt a hand turning her face back to Kyan.   
  
"Hey! You're going to put another mark on my face!" Ginny pushed his hand off and Dawn laughed.   
  
"Will you just stop oggling at a different guy every five minutes?" Kyan steered her to the table for toast and eggs.   
  
"No," Ginny said quietly, with a grin on her face.   
  
~~~~   
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall at 8:10pm, sure she was ten minutes late, but she couldn't find her shoe. Ginny and her friends decided to make their own dresses for the night as well as masks. For her dress, it was cut off about an inch above the knees and was sleeveless, but over her shoulders she had a dark red shawl that matched her dress and bird themed mask.   
  
The Great Hall looked just as it did that morning but, like she thought, it was raining, and it was dark. Thanks to the pumpkins, there was a milky orange type glow on everything. Ginny walked through the crowds and made it to the table where her friends said they would meet her.   
  
"Sorry, guys," she said after she made sure that it was Kiki's yellow mask next to Kyan's navy blue one. "I couldn't find my shoe." Ginny held out her foot as if to get Kiki's confirmation that it was indeed the matching shoe. Kiki gave a look of agreement which was Ginny's cue to sit down.   
  
"What are we doing tonight?" Kyan asked. Ginny looked around, if she hadn't seen their costumes she wouldn't have guessed who they were. All you could see is their lips and chins. Everyone's mask was to cover their foreheads to their nose. Ginny connected hers to a hat so she could hide her hair.   
  
"I don't know, mingle?" Ginny heard Dawn's voice said from behind the cat- themed mask she was wearing.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Kiki said, jumping up and following a boy. Dawn followed suit but it ended up only to be following them to the food. Colin winked at Kyan and left with a bag under his arm. Ginny smiled. 'Go get her, Tiger!' Ginny thought wildly.  
  
"Well, I don't know what I am going to do." Kyan said, "But I'll find something." He jumped up as a guy walked by. Ginny rolled her eyes.   
  
Ginny sat for a while, watching the glow of the pumpkins upon the different masks as people walked up to each other, and danced, and talked. The music washing over them, as they gained new best friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, or even enemies. She began to wonder if the couple 5 feet from her was a Hufflepuff and Slytherin. She giggled to herself, 'If only they knew...'   
  
"Why is such a pretty mask like yours sitting all alone?" Ginny looked up at the deep male voice.   
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny said with a smile on her lips, looking up at the forest green mask.   
  
"In other words," He said, with a smile on his own. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand and Ginny took it.   
  
"I'd love to." She allowed herself to be led out to the dance floor, where they squeezed in between couples until they found enough room to dance.   
  
"You know, Ginny Weasley, I have always wanted to do this with you," the Mysterious boy said.   
  
"How do you know its me?" Ginny asked, wondering if she had a nametag branded on her chin or something.   
  
The boy smiled and raised his hand to her neck and twisted a strand of bright red hair around his finger, "I guess you can said that I caught you red handed."   
  
Ginny smiled, "So I missed one strand and it gave me away?"   
  
The mystery boy smiled and said, "I also heard you talking to your friends and I recognized your voice."   
  
Ginny frowned slightly, "I don't recognize yours." He grinned dancing a little closer to her, one of his arms around her waist, the other holding her hand in his. Ginny tried to look through his mask to his eyes but it was too dark, and she couldn't see.   
  
"You know, Ginny," He said, and she could tell it sounded familiar but she just couldn't put a finger on it, "I've had a crush on you for a while." He smiled broadly.   
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, feeling extremely confidant at the moment. "Well, I would like to tell you how I feel about you," she said as she let the hand that resting on his shoulder to creep up the side of his neck. "But, seeing as I don't know who you really are." She rubbed the side of his cheek with her palm and reached for the mask.   
  
His hand shot up and grabbed a hold of her wrist gently but firmly, "No, no, you can't do that." He placed her hand back on his shoulder. "I like my little game at the moment." She could tell he was disguising his voice.   
  
Ginny put on a pout and looked the other way. "Cheer up Ginny," his voice whispered in her ear, "I promise that, even though I don't know if you liked me or not, that after you get to know my witty and charming side that you will like me very much."   
  
Ginny smiled and looked back at him, "What makes you so sure that you are witty and charming?"   
  
He grinned and just said, "I have full confidence in myself." Ginny pressed her lips together. "I know you want to see who I am," she nodded, "but this game will be fun."   
  
"Oh sure, fun, when I don't even get to see who you are?" Ginny backed away a little but he pulled her back into his embrace. "You will, if I want you to."   
  
Ginny and the masked companion talked and danced for most of the night, he was indeed witty and charming, yet he seemed more nervous as the night was near ending. "I have to meet my friends soon," Ginny told him. "Can I see who you are?"   
  
He bit his bottom lip, as he leaned closer to Ginny. She didn't know why, but she just felt so confidant around him, like she could do anything and not feel stupid or embarrassed. He touched her face softly with his hand and moved it to face him, she still couldn't see his eyes but she felt him looking at her lips, so she looked at his. They were not smiling, but was slightly trembling, his breath played on her lips. She opened her mouth and leaned toward him.   
  
His touch was starting to make her a little dizzy, she smiled slightly as if drunk off this no-named stranger's fingers playing with her skin, her feelings, and her emotions.   
  
"Ginny," he said lightly on her face. He kissed her cheek and Ginny felt his mouth float across her face to where her lips rested and he kissed them, softly letting the feeling pass through the both of them. Ginny became immediately stiff but softened when she felt a warm, wet object ask her lips for entry.   
  
Ginny let her lips part to let his this masked person's tongue enter her mouth, the velvet warmth past through her body and her head felt light again, as though all thoughts left the world, and the only thing that mattered was her and this boy, this man. She lifted her hand to his neck and pulled him in further. He began to smile which caused a problem and he let go of their embrace.   
  
"Thank you, Ginny Weasley." He said and backed away.   
  
"Wait!" Ginny yelled to him, trying to follow him, "I still don't know who you are!" She tried to push though the crowds but she lost him. She sighed and returned to the table.   
  
Ginny was a little upset when the rest returned, all looking extremely happy. 'They have no right,' she told herself, 'they have not right at all to be happy when the love of my life left and I don't even know who he is.'   
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Colin asked. Ginny noticed that he was back in his first costume, she could also see a lip print on his neck and that the bottom part of his face looked flustered, as though he just washed something off of it.   
  
She told them about the guy she meet but didn't get to know his name or anything.   
  
Kyan laughed, "Well, 'Who was that Masked Man?' right, Gin?" Ginny frowned but everyone else laughed. "Oh come on, Gin! Lets go back to the common room." They all agreed.   
  
When walking up the stairs, Dawn talking to her about her masked man, and how he was so sweet and kind. Ginny then turned to Colin who was smiling in a goofy manner and blushing. Ginny nudged him and grinned.   
  
~~~   
  
Ginny found it hard to sleep that night, her thoughts still on the man who kissed her; his soft hands, his sweet words, his taste of chocolate, they all haunted her dreams.   
  
At about 1:24am Ginny got up out of bed, snuck down the girls stairs and up the boy's she entered the 7th year boy's dorm like she always did when she couldn't sleep and made her way to Kyan's bed.   
  
She pulled back the curtain and climbed in next to him, he jerked awake, "Gin," he rubbed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief when he realized it wasn't a death threat. "Are you ok?"   
  
"Can't sleep." She said solemnly. Kyan pulled back the covers and motioned for her to climb in. She did and wrapped her arms around him, "I just keep thinking about him."   
  
Kyan nodded, "Just sleep." He patted her softly until both of them were asleep.   
  
~~~~   
  
***Thanks to Kim for Beta-ing this chapter!***   
  
Next Chapter: Christmas is Coming, the Goose is getting Fat! *sorry, its a choir song we did last year:) *   
  
A/N: I think it is a very special thing if there is enough trust that they'll sleep with each other, and I think that Ginny and Kyan have that kind of relationship, cute huh?   
  
Anyway, I just thought to bringing in this Masked Man ((I know, the chapter title is really corny, but if you ever heard of the melodrama you would understand its corniness to the extreme! 


	6. The Invitation

Title: This Isn't Right... by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com   
  
Disclaimer: *announcer voice* Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling and the movies are all thanks to Warner Brothers. ARRRRRRE YOOOOOU READDDDDDDY TOOOOOO RUMMMMBBBBBLLLLLEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?! *ends and walks away*   
  
*grabs a gold pocket watch and swings it around* You're getting sleepy. You're not going to sue me. You're going to read my story and say I'm great. You're going to think I'm pretty...*smiles* Ok, maybe I can't do this...*tosses watch and runs for life*   
  
~~~~~   
  
Chapter 6: The Invitation   
  
~~~~~   
  
November was coming to an end and Ginny had not found her Masked Man. She gave Kyan a list of some of the features she remembered, but they weren't very helpful, because it had been so dark in the ballroom that she didn't get a good look to begin with.   
  
Ginny had become depressed, but she always found a smile for Harry. He had spoken to her on Halloween like nothing had happened in his office. She blamed not finding time to talk to him on her tremendous workload, which included homework and Quidditch. The first Quidditch Match was against Hufflepuff and like Ginny predicted in Divination homework, the Gryffindors won.   
  
It was the first day of December and Ginny hadn't spotted anyone who was acting differently toward her. 'It's been a month, give up on him,' Ginny told herself.   
  
She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, depressed again. "Here, Gin," Kyan passed her a double chocolate muffin, "get chocolate-happy."   
  
"You mean get a sugar high for Transfiguration?" Ginny said, taking a bite out of it.   
  
"Well, McGonagall won't be to happy if you're depressed," Colin supplied sealing up a large parchment envelope.   
  
"Well, McGonagall won't be to happy if I'm bouncing off the walls, either," Ginny said as she took another bite. She didn't really care what McGonagall thought.   
  
"Mail!" Dawn said, giggling. The owls swooped in over the students' heads to find their owners. Ginny didn't even look up; she just grabbed and piece of bacon and waited.   
  
"Parker!" She cried happily as a large tawny owl landed next to her plate. She gave him a slice of bacon and untied the letter from his leg. She opened it up, read it quickly, and sighed.   
  
"What?" Kiki asked, "Is it from your mum?"   
  
"Yeah, listen to this:   
  
"Dear Ginny,   
  
"For Christmas you will come home. Sorry, I know you wanted to stay but we want you at home for the holidays, because we are having everyone over. By everyone, I mean you must invite Harry also.   
  
"Be good!   
  
"Love,   
  
"Mum and Dad."   
  
"So, you can't stay over Christmas?" Kiki said in a disappointed tone.   
  
"I can't either," Kyan and Dawn said in unison.   
  
Colin frowned. "I'm not staying either, then," he replied as he grabbed a quill, jotting a quick note on the envelope he had just sealed. Then he tied it to his owl, saying, "Give this to Mum." The owl flew off in a mess of feathers and spilled breakfast.  
  
"I guess I have to owl dad and tell him that I'll be home for Christmas as well," Kiki said in an unhappy manner. She was a little downcast, and Ginny didn't blame her.   
  
"Hey," Dawn said, "we have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. We can go Christmas shopping then."   
  
"Secret Santa this year?" Colin asked.   
  
"Always!" Kiki replied, "I can't afford 4 gifts!"   
  
Ginny nodded in agreement. "We'll draw names at lunch?" They all nodded and headed toward the greenhouses.   
  
~~~~   
  
"Alright, students," Harry said from his desk, "this has been a wonderful first term, and I don't think we've had anyone fail this course!" Harry glanced around at them all before continuing his little speech. "Since you are such a wonderful class," Harry's eyes lingered on Ginny for a moment as he winked at her, "You may pack up early."   
  
Kyan nudged her as he began putting away his things. "What?" she asked.   
  
"I saw that," Kyan winked.   
  
"Shut up!" she said, playfully pushing his chest.   
  
"No horseplay in my classroom, Miss Weasley," Harry said while smiling at her.   
  
Ginny turned around and smiled back at him, "It will never happen again Harry--oops, I mean Professor Potter." Ginny gave a mischievous grin.   
  
"Don't make me give you detention on Christmas holiday," he smiled at her with amusement in his voice. The bell rang as he shouted to everyone else, "Have a good break!"   
  
"Speaking of Christmas break," Ginny said after most of the class had left, "how would you like to have a real Weasley Christmas at the Burrow?"   
  
Harry smiled and nodded, "That would be lovely. I'm glad you asked me."   
  
Ginny grinned and turned around to grab her bag while saying, "Don't get your hopes up. Mum made me." She walked away with a smile on her face. "Good Bye, Harry," she said, then closed the door.   
  
~~~   
  
Saturday was so beautiful. The sky was almost completely full of white clouds, the ground was covered with fresh white snow, and the Hogwarts students had a full day to spend on Christmas shopping.   
  
The first thing Ginny did when she reached Hogsmeade, after saying goodbye to her friends, was go to Fred and George's new shop. It was the location that they would be running while Lee was taking care of the one in Diagon Alley. Ginny walked slowly, so as not to slip in the snow and get her jeans all wet. It was very cold outside, and even though she had a long sleeve shirt and a jumper on, she still held her cloak around her tightly.   
  
She reached a large purple and lime-green shop, and as she entered, a small bell made an incredibly rude noise. It looked positively wonderful. There were large colorful signs listing the categories of sweets or jokes that sat behind them, and kids were running around trying to decide which things to spend their money on first.   
  
Ginny reached the counter just and Fred and George popped up. "Hey Baby sister!" George called out, coming around the wooden barrier and giving her a big hug. He kissed her on the forehead as Fred followed suit.   
  
"What are you doing here? Planning to buy a present for one of your schoolmates at our lovely shop?" Fred asked politely.   
  
"Are you kidding? I'd lose my all friends that way!" Fred and George laughed at this as she continued, "I just came to see you."   
  
Fred put his hand to his heart and replied, "Thank you." Ginny smiled as he said, "That means so much to us."   
  
George, who was mirroring Fred, then began pushing her towards the door. "Now get out! It's bad for business!" Ginny gave a muffled 'humph!' as she was shoved into the cold, and went to find something to buy for Kiki.   
  
As Ginny passed the shops she spotted a vintage Jewelry boutique, and it looked very old and inexpensive. Which is exactly what she needed, because with having to buy 10 presents this year, she could only afford to spend a small amount on each person.   
  
The shop was covered in old, dark wood and gave the smell of dust. There were glass containers filled with the more expensive jewelry, and cardboard boxes on the opposite side of the shop that were labeled, "5 for 1 Galleon." Ginny smiled and walked over to the box, and saw that it was filled with tiny plastic bags that separated the different items. Ginny began to shuffle through the box looking for something her loved ones would enjoy.   
  
First she found a pair of cat-eye earrings. 'Hermione,' she thought as she watched the yellow jewel practically winking at her. She placed them on the table next to her and then began to dig again.   
  
Next she found a pendent with the initials MOM on it. She was sure it stood for 'Ministry Of Magic,' but her mother would never know. Ginny placed it by the cat eye earrings and started to filter through it once more. A moment later she found 2 pairs of cufflinks. Thinking they would be perfect for her father and Bill, she placed them beside the two other items.   
  
At the bottom of the box she found a string of pearls. It wasn't long enough to be a necklace, but it looked like it could fit around one of Kiki's wrists. Ginny held it with the others and went up to the counter to pay her single Galleon.   
  
Ginny rushed out of the shop, putting the paper bag containing her new purchases in the inside pocket of her cloak. 'Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry to go,' she told herself, marking them on her mental list.   
  
'They all love Quidditch. Maybe I should find something in there.' She walked in the Quidditch shop, and saw a Chudly Cannons sweater on a display. She decided that Ron would wet himself if he saw it, so she hung it over her arm and kept looking.   
  
There was nothing for Charlie, the twins, or Harry in there so she continued to shop. At another store she found fireproof gloves for Charlie, but she hadn't seen anything for the twins or Harry yet.   
  
Walking down the street she almost passed the Three Broomsticks, but she decided that a little break was in order. But after her 3rd Butterbeer, she knew that she really needed to get back to work.   
  
Leaving the shop she saw Zonkos and she bought Fred and George the latest trick: inflatable gum balls. Ginny couldn't find anything for Harry. She almost gave up on buying anything at all when she remembered something she already had: a photo of her and Sirius during Christmas in 4th year. And on the plus side, she looked really good in it.   
  
Ginny ran to a muggle-like shop to buy a dark silver frame and then headed back up to Hogwarts to put away the gifts.   
  
~~~~   
  
"Its not Christmas yet," moaned Ginny as Kiki and Dawn dragged her out of bed.   
  
"But we're all leaving for home today, and we have to spend at least part of this Christmas together," Dawn protested.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled out the present she got for Kiki after she dressed in her muggle clothes. "All right, all right, let's go." They went down stairs and Colin and Kyan were already waiting. They were looking quite festive while singing Christmas carols and hanging up mistletoe.   
  
"Merry Christmas," they all yelled.   
  
"Merry Christmas," Ginny yawned.   
  
"Here!" Kyan exclaimed as he handed Dawn a present. She opened it to find drawing materials and a pad of paper.   
  
Dawn hugged him and handed Colin a present, "Merry Christmas, Colin."   
  
Colin stared at the present for a minute and opened it with a huge smile on his face to find a roll of film and 2 bottles of potion that could be used to make the photos move. "Th-thank you-u," he stuttered as Kyan winked at Ginny.   
  
Colin then handed Ginny her gift. She smiled and opened it. "Colin!" she said, "Thank you!" He had gotten her a camera, and although it wasn't as good as his, she was happy to receive it.   
  
Ginny handed her present to Kiki, "A pearl bracelet!" Kiki squealed after opening it, "It matches my earrings and necklace perfectly! Thanks, Ginny!" She hugged her as the redhead smiled.   
  
Kiki handed Kyan his present and after he opened it he grinned. "Ha ha ha," he said sarcastically.   
  
"What?" Kiki asked innocently.   
  
Kyan pulled out a pair of leather pants. The receipt came fluttering out from under them. "I figured," Kiki said with a small smile on her lips, "If you were just kidding about the whole 'leather pants are cool' thing, you could return them for a nice pair of blue jeans or something." Kyan laughed along with the rest of them, folding the pants nicely. Ginny had a lurking feeling that Kyan just might keep the pants.  
  
Colin set up his camera on the table and grabbed everyone in for a group hug. He waved his wand so that the camera would take the picture as Dawn told him, "We're all getting copies!"   
  
"All right." He replied dreamily.   
  
~~~   
  
***Thanks to Ashley for Beta-ing this!!!!!!!!***  
  
Next Chapter: Christmas at the Burrow :) There's more, but if I tell you, you will know what happens in the next chapter and that would ruin my whole game!   
  
A/N: Well, I enjoy this way too much. I am happy about the reviews I have gotten. I hope to get more, but I am not going to be one of those people who are all, "I am not going to post if I don't get more than 10 reviews" because that is just stupid.   
  
Well, I hope you keep reading because in the next chapter something big happens!!!!   
  
Thank you Kori Bischoff, I agree, they should have, but then my plot wouldn't be the same. Them kissing, like the masked man said, would ruin my game! Keep reading, I promise that you will be happy you do! :) 


	7. A Surprise

Title: This Isn't Right... by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com   
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry I have to do this, because I am running out of jokes for the disclaimer...I just looked at that word, isn't that a weird word? Think about it, break up the syllables. (Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!)   
  
Feel free to sue me, I read somewhere that all you need to sue someone is you have to ask for ATLEAST $20, that's right, twenty dollars!!! Cool!! Right???   
  
WARNING! WARNING!: The following scenario happens in 1 in every 5 Harry Potter fanfics, I'm sure with just that being said you can guess what it is already. I'm sorry I had to be the one in those 5 but subplots are so hard to come by these days...   
  
~~~~~   
  
Chapter 7: A Surprise!   
  
~~~~~   
  
Ginny hugged all of her friends good-bye, wishing them a happy Christmas as they left on the train. She watched the scarlet steam engine ride off towards the horizon with all of its grace and beauty. She only wished that someday, when she was older, she could come back and ride it again.   
  
Ginny turned around and saw Harry smiling at her from a few feet behind. "Ready to Apparate?" she asked him, dragging her duffel bag over to his feet.   
  
"Yes," Harry smiled, "Ready when you are."   
  
Ginny hoisted her deep red bag over her shoulder and nodded. He did the same and disappeared with an audible crack. Ginny closed her eyes and felt the familiar spinning sensation that felt like she was caught up in a tornado. Her body was being pulled up and then sucked down, and when she opened her eyes after hearing a pop she saw that she had appeared at the Burrow, (namely her room).   
  
Ginny plopped down on her bed and sighed. She was so tired. She thought a little nap couldn't hurt, but then she realized something--silence. No one was in the bathroom. Ginny jumped up and ran to the small room that was across the hall.   
  
'A warm shower, that's what I need,' Ginny thought as she turned one of the rusting knobs until it reached P for 'Pleasantly Hot.' Ginny tossed her muggle clothes into the laundry chute and entered the stall, just letting the warm water cascade over her body.   
  
Slowly and gently washing her hair, she could feel the soft soap suds between her fingers and follicles. She rinsed it out and felt it wash down her back. She grabbed the shower puff and put her body wash on, rubbing her hands in it to get the soap to foam. Suddenly the whole bathroom smelled of soft, ocean air.   
  
After her lovely shower, she departed (may want to use the words vacate or got out of) from the tub only to realize she had forgotten to bring her clothes. Ginny wrapped her hair in a towel and then grabbed a very fluffy, pink one to wrap around her body. But she soon found out that it was really small; shorter than most of her shorts and skirts.   
  
Ginny slowly opened the door, peaking outside to check if the coast was clear. A cool bust of air hit her wet body as she slowly walked away from the door and started to make her way to her room--   
  
"Ginny?" Harry yelled.   
  
Ginny spun around to see Harry standing not ten feet away, with an embarrassed, yet amused, smirk on his face. "Yes?" she said as though he were talking to her at the dinner table. She was trying her best to ignore her red face.   
  
"Your mum said that its almost lunchtime." Harry walked past her and said, "Lookin' good, Weasley."   
  
"Why Professor Potter, are you goin' gimme points for that?" she said in an imitation of Sara and Beth's voices.   
  
Harry laughed and continued walking down the hall.   
  
~~~~   
  
The week passed with everyone getting more and more into the Christmas spirit. Ginny found herself on the sofa in front of the living room fire, sipping hot cocoa and reading a good book for most of the break.   
  
It was usually loud with all her family there. Bill was getting ready for his wedding with Fleur, and Charlie went to see all the Quidditch games possible with Fred and George. Ron was looking for an apartment to move into this summer with Harry, who apparently was only planning on teaching one year at Hogwarts before starting his Auror training. Hermione was out, already working for the Daily Prophet and also planning to do Auror training in the fall.   
  
Ginny found herself, once again, on the last page of a horror novel. Sure it was Christmas, but a nice scare would put her into the right Yuletide spirit! As she read down to the middle of the page, she heard something behind her. Ginny pulled the book closer to her face, holding onto the text for dear life. The last sentence was coming up--the conclusion where they would take the mask off to see who commited all those murders and stalked all those people-- "Boo!"   
  
Ginny turned around and clutched her heart. "Don't scare me like that!" Her voice was shaking and her heart was going so fast that she thought it might break out of her chest.   
  
"Sorry, it just seemed like the perfect opportunity." Harry smiled. Ginny could have sworn that her heart went just a little faster.   
  
Ginny swung her legs off the sofa and marched toward the stairs. "Ginny," Harry said. She could tell he had a smile on his face.   
  
Ginny slowly turned to Harry, who was standing in front of the huge, overly decorated Christmas tree. Form the position they were standing in, it looked like the big, old, golden star that resided on top of the tree was now on Harry's head, much like a hat. "Yes," she said while holding back a laugh.   
  
"What are you doing?" He took a small step forward. Now it looked like a single point was sticking from the top of his head and several others were sticking out from the sides.   
  
"I'm going to grab another book, I finished this one." Ginny forced back a grin.   
  
"Well, sorry, but I have to stop you," Harry grinned and walked closer, leaving less that 5 feet between them.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, preparing to take a step back. Harry pointed up to something above her head. Ginny stared at him for a moment before looking up. There it was, the bane in her existence...mistletoe. She glared at it as if it was insulting her freckles or something, the little green leaves attached to the round, red berries. 'Is that even REAL mistletoe?' she asked herself, not really looking for an answer.   
  
"You know, Gin, its tradition." Harry took a step forward, smiling.   
  
"But--" Ginny tried to protest. What would happen if her and Harry, student and teacher, started kissing, and the mistletoe decided to wander off to some other unlucky people, and her brothers popped in? Or worse, her parents?   
  
"I don't want to get bad luck for such a trivial Christmas tradition, Ginny." Harry was so close he could have hugged her.   
  
"You're my teacher," she whispered. She didn't look at him, but in the opposite direction of the greenery above her, to her toes in the soft, shag yarn of the rug.   
  
"Just at school," he put a hand on her elbow in a comforting manner, "At school I'm your professor. Here, at the Burrow, we are just Ginny and Harry joining in on the Christmas spirit."   
  
Ginny suddenly wasn't feeling very Christmas-y. Harry smiled at her; he knew she really wanted to kiss him, but the haunting feeling of being caught frightened and excited her all at the same time. And not to mention that he was considered her elder, her mentor, her role model at school. 'Well, we will be working on a new lesson today,' she said, smiling to herself.   
  
Harry grinned and began to lean in, his breath once again on her face, warm and low. He brought a hand up to her cheek and pulled her gently toward his own and let his lips lightly touch hers. He pushed a little harder, making it a real kiss and not just two pairs of lips touching sort- of-thing. He was about to make the kiss a little French when she pushed him away.   
  
"YOU!" Ginny pointed at him, "It was you! Wasn't it?"   
  
Harry smiled. "Aw, you remembered my kiss, Gin," Harry said, showing her his sweet, cocky grin.   
  
"Do you know how many people could have caught us?" She wasn't shouting loud enough for the whole house to hear, but she still had the angry tone.   
  
"Nobody could have recognized me. You were less that 2 feet away from me the whole night and you didn't realize it was me," Harry pointed out.   
  
Ginny turned away for a minute, "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Ginny looked at him, her soft brown eyes looking betrayed.   
  
"Like you said, we could have gotten caught. I was calling you Ginny the whole night. If I kissed you and said 'I'm Harry, you know, your Professor,' someone would have put two and two together."   
  
Ginny shrugged in agreement, not looking at him, but keeping her face to the side. She suddenly smiled and slowly turned back to him, "You said you had a crush on me," she said slyly.   
  
Harry blushed, "S-so I did." He looked away for a second and then laughed. "Does this mean you're not mad at me?"   
  
Ginny walked back over to him, in the same place she was when they kissed. "I wasn't mad at you, just hurt." She backed up but Harry's arms pulled her back, and instead of kissing her, he hugged her. Ginny felt that she would float away if it weren't for his arms anchoring her.   
  
Reality hit again, and she pushed him away. "Harry, we can't start anything!"   
  
"What do you mean?" This time Harry looked hurt.   
  
"You're my teacher, how would we hide it? I am not having 100 detentions on my record, I'd never get to be an Auror." Ginny walked up the stairs. "Just give me a while."   
  
Harry walked to the foot of the stairs and rested a hand on the banister. "Ginny?" he called. She turned around and smiled to him, then continued on her way.   
  
~~~   
  
***Thanks to Ashley for beta-ing this chapter as well(!!!!!!***  
  
Next Chapter: Christmas is not quite over, back at school and what happens when Ginny stops by Harry's office just as someone else wants too??   
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone!! For all your reviews! Thank you to:   
  
midnight fenix- Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me! Good Luck on yours! Can't wait to read it!   
  
Just a Girl , Jade Stellar , Hallie- Thank you!   
  
Josh Potter- Thank you! I will work harder on my details, I hope this one is a good start in the adding details, sorry this one is so short!   
  
Mysty , Lillianne - I hope you like this half of Christmas. I'm so happy you like the friends. I really had fun developing their characters before I started writing, I think I wouldn't mind using them again in another fic:)   
  
Carmine007- OMG! *takes box of wheat thins* I feel so honors to receive this from Carmine007, I LOVE YOU TOO!! Thank you so much, you make me feel like a million dollars!!!   
  
rad- Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed it. I admit it isn't not as big as I said it was, because someone already guessed it...But, I hope it was still a shock!   
  
everpresent: Thank you for giving me just what I needed. I just want to explain that I know she is different in the 5 book, she has a boyfriend. This happened to me: I had a huge crush on Guy A, I got a boyfriend Guy B, I was able to talk to Guy A because Guy B made me confident, Guy B and I broke up, then, all of a sudden, I found that I still had a crush on Guy A, and I could barely form two words around him. Thank you so much, I'll try to make it more clear in the following chapters on how her character is. Oh, thank you about the Colin mistake, I'll fix it right away!   
  
Grip of Chaos- Your so sweet *Puts watch safely in pocket* Thank you!   
  
A/N: Ok, I realized that the fic is almost done, since I am shooting out 3 chapters a day, I wouldn't be surprised if I finish it this week. Now, after this, school starts again, and I have play rehearsal after school so I won't be able to write much more, but I will. 


	8. Picture This

Title: This Isn't Right... By: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com   
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I didn't ask Jo if I could use her material but, me and Jo are like this *crosses fingers to represent two very close people* and me and Warner Bros. are pretty tight too!   
  
Please don't sue me. I can't help you *puts on fake glasses with a huge nose and furry eyebrows and mustache* She went that way *points left and runs right*   
  
~~~~~   
  
Chapter 8: Picture This   
  
~~~~~   
  
Christmas was wonderful! The holly, the ivy, the family, and the friends made Christmas so wonderful; Ginny didn't want to go back to Hogwarts on Sunday. Yet, on Saturday, the Weasleys decided on a wonderful snowball fight to end the holidays. Ginny had talked Hermione into playing so she wasn't the only girl, but she noted how Ron immediately picked her for his own team, forcing Ginny to play on the opposite side with Charlie and the twins.   
  
Fred and George ran for the snow fort they made and called Ginny over to help them. Ginny noticed that they had their wands. "All right, we'll make an assembly line. Ginny will make the ammunition, I'll bewitch them and George will fire them."   
  
Bewitch them?" Ginny asked, confused.   
  
"Yes, to follow certain people around and crash into them," George supplied with an evil grin.   
  
Ginny reluctantly agreed, but after making a pile of snow balls so big it was almost as tall as she was, she decided to go on the road.   
  
Ginny, feeling a little like James Bond, snuck up to the edge of the fort and saw a mound of snow on the other side. She made a ball and began to run to the mound of snow, throwing the ball in Bill's direction, who was on Ron's team. "Ow!" he yelled as the ball of snow hit his chest.   
  
Ginny hid behind the snow bank, feeling her shoes getting wet, and started making another snow ball. "I can see you Gin!" she heard Ron shout. Ginny ducked her head and made another ball.   
  
"Watch out, Gin!" Fred called out to her. She saw Ron walking her way with a snowball, Ginny molded the two she just made into one big one, hiding it behind her back.   
  
"Hey, Gin!" Ron said from the other side of the small hill.   
  
Ginny stood up just as Ron threw it, missing her by nearly a foot. "Hi Ron!" she said as she threw the snow ball, which was as big as his head, at his neck. She ran for dear life to the hill on the other side, giggling like crazy while sloshing through the white snow.   
  
"Hey!" Ron yelled, "Harry, get her!"   
  
Harry ran out from one of the hills and grabbed Ginny around her waist, tickling her. She collapsed on the mushy ground and tried to crawl away, but Harry grabbed her and straddled her waist. He began to tickle her like mad.   
  
"Oh my goodness," she panted in between fits of giggles. "Stop!" she shrieked. "AHH!" She grabbed his wrists and said while pating, "Give me a minute." She sighed deeply and nodded, and Harry began to tickle her again until she cried, "Uncle!"   
  
Harry got off of her with a victorious smile on his face. He clutched her wrist and said, "I've got a prisoner!" Ron, Bill, and Hermione cheered.   
  
"NO!" Fred and George yelled, "We will avenge you!" Ginny giggled as she was taken over to the enemy side by Harry Potter, who brought her behind a particularly big mound of snow and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before sitting next to Hermione. She was smiling and gave him sideways wink as he started helping her make snow balls.   
  
Ginny felt like a giddy child again. She made little doodles in the snow, listening to her brothers yelling war strategies to each other.   
  
~~~   
  
Ginny had already put her stuff up in her dorm; she was back in the common room with her camera. She had taken pictures all during Christmas break and Colin had offered to develop them for her. She handed him the small camera so he could make her copies.   
  
"Hold up," Colin said, "you have one picture left!"   
  
Ginny smiled and looked at Dawn, "Dawn, get up!" Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her next to Colin, "Pose!" Dawn put an arm around Colin and smiled. Colin, on the other hand, blushed so bad that he looked like a Weasley. "Thanks!" Ginny said handing the camera to Colin.   
  
"J-just gimme a minute," Colin said and just walked up to the boys' dorm.   
  
Colin came back a while later and handed her a parchment envelope, which she put in the inside pocket of her jacket. "Thanks Colin," Ginny said, turning around.   
  
"I put that picture of Ron and the bat in there. I forgot to give it to Professor Potter...maybe you can give it to him?"   
  
Ginny nodded and left the common room. She walked down the hall, looking through the pictures, laughing and watching things like the Christmas tree falling on Ron, (thanks to the twins), or herself getting tickled by Harry in the snow.   
  
Ginny put the pictures back in her pocket. She didn't know where she walked or how far, but realized that this was the corridor where Harry's office was. She decided that she would just let him see them. That's it; see them, that's all, nothing more.   
  
She smoothed her hair out and made sure that she didn't have anything on her face as she knocked on the door softly with her knuckles. "The door's open," Harry's voice came from inside.   
  
Ginny opened it and walked in, the only light coming from a big lamp next to his desk. "So it is," Ginny said, looking at Harry as he was squatting to get something off the bottom shelf.   
  
"Ginny," he said happily, standing up and walking over to her. He closed the door and she backed up into it. "You came to see me and it hasn't even been one day."   
  
"Don't get too happy, Potter. I just got something for you." Ginny said, holding back a smile. She knew what was coming.   
  
"Something, huh?" Harry smiled and leaned in. He whispered, "Something like this?" He lightly kissed her and she felt her knees weaken. She felt like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor.   
  
When he left the kiss to look at her face she smiled shyly and said, "You know, we shouldn't do that."   
  
"Do what?" Harry said in mock confusion. "Do this?" He said in the same voice as before, kissing her again.   
  
"Yes, that!" she whispered. "Harry I just don't think--"   
  
"Excuse me," Harry said, giving her a fake glare.   
  
"Professor Potter," she said a little louder, "I just don't..." She sighed, "This isn't right."   
  
Harry smiled, "Is it so wrong?" He lightly kissed her cheek, and she felt the blood rush up to where he just planted that feather-light touch.   
  
"I don't kno--" She was cut off by kissing him again.   
  
Harry straightened up and placed one of his hands on her waist and felt something in her pocket. He abandoned the kiss and said, "What's this?"   
  
Ginny pulled out the parchment envelope and handed it to him, "Pictures from Christmas. That's what I had for you."   
  
Harry walked over to the desk and sat down, and Ginny joined him to look over his shoulder. The second he pulled out the pictures there was a knock at the door. Ginny, in shock of almost being caught, looked down at Harry. He didn't seem too perturbed about it, however, and said very lazily, "Its open." Then he returned to the pictures and give a short chuckle at one of them.   
  
The door opened and who should walk in but Sara Cummings in a mini skirt and tank top with a blue jean-jacket. 'Isn't she cold?' Ginny thought, glaring at her and receiving one in return. 'Wait, she is cold blooded so what would it matter?'   
  
Harry looked up to see who it was, and then looked back down at the pictures, obviously thinking they were more interesting. "Is there anything you need, Miss Cummings?"   
  
"Oh," she said, smiling at him even though he wasn't looking, "I just wanted to give you your Christmas present." She handed him a large black quill with a silly red bow on it.   
  
"Why, thank you, Miss Cummings, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you." Harry placed the quill in one of the cups that he kept on his desk. Ginny automatically touched the beaded bracelet that Harry gave her for Christmas and put a smug smile on her face. "Is there anything else, Miss Cummings?" Harry asked politely when she wouldn't move.   
  
"I was just wondering if we could talk?" she said. Harry, still looking down at the pictures kept chuckling at weird moments as though Sara wasn't standing there.   
  
"About what, Miss Cummings?" Harry asked after moving the picture he was just looking at to the back of the stack. "Oh, that one's great!" Harry said as he pointed to one where Ron's face was covered in the icing from his mother's Christmas cake, "Can I keep it?"   
  
Ginny giggled, "That's blackmail material! Are you kidding? I'm keeping it." She grinned and put the picture in her pocket. He laughed and turned back to Sara.   
  
"Um, about--school," she pulled from the top of her head.   
  
"What about school?" Harry asked, wanting something more specific.   
  
"Help with homework," she said, trying to be seductive. Ginny's face glowed red with anger at her.   
  
"I have not given any homework for the holidays, Miss Cummings," Harry pointed out.   
  
"I-I know, I mean with other classes. Like, erm, Charms."   
  
"There is a Charms Club that meets every Tuesday."   
  
"Herbology."   
  
"Madame Sprout is putting scarves on the Grogria Humpras right now, you can go help her."   
  
"Potions!"   
  
"I barely passed potions myself."   
  
"Muggle Studies!"   
  
"Do you even take Muggle Studies?" Harry asked, glaring at her. "If you're just planning on wasting my time, I think you should go," he said politely and she turned around, looking defeated. She walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. "She is a very annoying student. She isn't your friend, is she?"   
  
"Are you kidding?" Ginny said, taking Sara's spot in front of his desk. "You know who my friends are!"   
  
"Colin." Harry smiled.   
  
"Yes, he is one of them." Ginny said, wondering if she was going to have to stick up for Colin in a minute.   
  
"K-hi-an." Harry said, still flipping through the pictures.   
  
"Yes, and Kiki and Dawn."   
  
"Oh, this is my favorite, can I keep it?" It was the picture of Harry tickling Ginny in the snow.   
  
"I wanted to keep it, but go ahead," Ginny smiled. Harry's cocky grin appeared on his face again as he walked around the desk and handed the parchment envelope to her. "I need to meet my friends before dinner," she told him.   
  
"Now?" Harry asked, backing her up into the door.   
  
"Yes," Ginny said, feeling around for the knob. Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She moved her hand around faster to find it. 'Eureka!' she said to herself as she twisted the door knob before he could kiss her, "See you later!"   
  
"Bye," Harry said sadly. Ginny shut the door.   
  
'Why did I do that?' she asked herself, heading back to the common room. 'I really like him. He makes me feel good...I know why, you dolt. You don't think he really likes you. You remember what Kiki said about 'Sexual Tension.' He could just have all that teenage lust built up inside of him; he really hasn't had a real, true girlfriend, not even Cho. He has only kissed or been kissed by 3 girls, not including all the times he has kissed you.' The voice in her head sounded bitter. 'He just wants a snogging buddy!'   
  
~~~   
  
Next Chapter: Class boycott and Ginny ends up in detention?? WHAT?   
  
A/N: Thank you all for reading. I want to get at least chapter 9 up today. Maybe Chapter 10 too?? I'm almost done! YAY!!!   
  
Wait, I'm almost done:( I hate endings because it means its over. DAMN! Oh well, I just need to start a new one:) 


	9. Its Mutiny!

Title: This Isn't Right... by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't ask, I didn't care, I wore a mask, for the fair. So now I write about Harry Potter, and friends who play fight a lot-ter. (Ok, I couldn't find a word to rhyme with Potter:) )  
  
Go Ahead! Sue me! I want to see you try!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Its Mutiny!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room like she always did, surrounded by her friends. She took her usual seat in the center and pulled out her work packet they had started and previous lesson.  
  
Kyan was laughing with Colin who was sitting behind him when Ginny poked him hard in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
Ginny turned to face him, "Sara and Beth are giving me a dirty look." Kyan looked over at them and noticed they were in deep conversation. "Well, they were."  
  
"Calm down, Ginny." Kyan patted her and Harry entered the room.  
  
"Good afternoon class." He put his book down on his desk and walked in front to sit on the edge like he always did.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor Potter," the class chorused. Harry smiled and began his lesson.  
  
Ginny wasn't paying much attention, she found she worked better without looking at him because he seemed to make her forget the lesson and daydream about his lips or his wit or his...  
  
"Magical Creatures," Harry said, with a swish of his wand the chalk picked itself up and wrote the 2 words on the black board.  
  
Ginny smiled and dipped her quill in her ink bottle and began to fill in the blanks as Harry proceeded. Kyan giggled a little under his breathe and Harry smiled at him. Kyan nudged Ginny and she looked up as Harry said, "As I was saying, Magical Creatures are very unpredictable if they are not trained." Ginny giggled too.  
  
"If Mister Jeffory and Miss Weasley will please refrain from their giggling," Harry said with a smirk on his face, "I would like to continue my review lesson."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Yes, Harry," she said automatically.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry said, walking over to her. "I believe, Miss Weasley, you are getting to the point were I think the word 'Professor' is not present in your vocabulary."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Well," she smiled, "Professor," she gave a fake cough that sounded a lot like 'Harry,' then continued as if she did have that little spasm, "Potter, I think it is in there, just not in the most used section."  
  
Harry gave an evil grin, "Have it your way Ginny. How many of you think I should just give Miss Weasley detention already?" The first hands to shoot up in the air was her 4 best friends, which she slapped most of them. Then more people began to.  
  
Ginny noticed Beth try to put up her hand but Sara stopped her and glared at Ginny. "Well, it looks like most of the class want Ginny in detention." Harry said turning back to his desk, he grabbed and piece of parchment and scribbled a little on it and brought it back. "Here, Miss Weasley, see you tomorrow." The bell rang and everyone started packing to leave.  
  
"Ginny Weasley has detention with Professor Harry Potter on Friday Night at 8 pm." Ginny read aloud, emphasizing 'Harry'. Harry smiled at her from behind his desk, she shook her head. "I'm going to owl mum and tell her you gave me detention."  
  
"I'm going to owl your mum too and tell her that you deserve detention." Harry said with a wicked cocky grin.  
  
"Harr-" She stopped and took a deep breath, "Professor Potter," he nodded happily, "I don't think I deserve this."  
  
Harry stood up and began walking out his door saying, "See you Friday, Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny stormed out of the classroom and went to the common room.  
  
~~~  
  
Colin was developeing film in a closet one floor beneith the boys dorms. He had always used that spot because no one ever went in there. There was a problem with that spot, it was right next to the bathrooms so you always heard toilet flushing, showers, or conversations going on. He had gotten used to it.  
  
Colin was hanging up the pictures to dry when he heard someone mention Ginny's name. He stood still listening to them talk. When he realized who it was he nearly dropped the pictures. He quickly made sure they were all right and left in search of Ginny.  
  
He searched the common room, he ask a 2nd year to check the 7th year girls dorm for her, and even the Great Hall but found her in the library.  
  
"Ginny!" He panted reaching the table when Ginny and Kiki were.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, flipping through a magazine, "I'm doing homework."  
  
Colin gave a half grin and then remembered why he was looking for her, "I have some bad news!"  
  
Ginny really doubted that it was that bad but she decided to humor him, "What is it?"  
  
"Sara and Beth are going to try to get you expelled!" Colin said in a rush.  
  
Ginny fell silent, then took a deep breath, "What?"  
  
"I overheard them talking about you, they called you names and said they were going to spy on your detention with Professor Potter." Colin looked around while saying this to check and make sure no one was listening to him.  
  
"Well," Kiki said, rather lazily, "All they'll do is catch Ginny cleaning the shelves or something, right?"  
  
Ginny blushed, "Maybe," she paused, "not." Ginny bite her bottom lip nervously, "I need to go tell Harry!" She jumped up.  
  
"He has a 3rd year class right now." Colin told her. "Tell him at dinner!"  
  
"In front of all those teachers?" Kiki asked, board.  
  
"Good point," Ginny said, she began to chew on her finger nails, she did this when she was really nervous. "How about I send him a note?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's great," Kiki said sarcastically, "Dear Harry, we can't snog during my detention because two whores will be watching us because they are jealous of me. Love, Ginny." Kiki turned to Ginny and she was smiling.  
  
"That was cute, Kiki, I think I'll write him a note just like that," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I think you should get Colin or someone like that to go tell him." Kiki flipped another page in her magazine.  
  
"What do you mean?" Colin asked.  
  
Kiki sighed deeply and turned to him, "You go tell Harry what you heard, don't say anything like you know about his and Ginny relationship, just tell him, after his 3rd Year class is over with, that you heard two girls talking about him and Ginny and you thought it wise to tell a teacher about their plan."  
  
Ginny looked at Kiki as if she could kiss her, instead she hugged her, "You a genius!" Ginny turned to Colin, "Can you do that?" Ginny gave her best puppy dog face, "Please Colin."  
  
"I don't know, Gin."  
  
"We will make sure to tell Dawn it was all your idea and that you are Ginny's knight in shinning armor," Kiki said lazily.  
  
"Really?" Colin asked, straightening up. Kiki nodded. "Ok, I'll do it!" And he was off.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: What does Harry do during the detention? Hmm...  
  
A/N: Ok, my sister and her two kids came over which caused me to slow down with my writing so maybe I won't get chapter 10 out today. And I just found out that I'm going out of town tomorrow, so nothing till Saturday or Sunday. I hope you can deal with this for now....  
  
If I do get Chapter 10 out, it will be short, like this one(sorry) but I will make she not to do a cliffhanger, because if someone did that to me, I would die!  
  
Love, Lily:) 


	10. Spy Games

Title: This Isn't Right... by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I like Harry Potter, so sue me!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Spy Games  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ginny left dinner on Friday with a comforting nod from her friends. She noticed that right after she left her seat that Sara and Beth practically bolted out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny gave them a head start before really going to Harry's classroom. She opened the door and Harry was sitting on his desk looking at a book. "Miss Weasley," he said not looking at her, "there is chalk on the table, pick it up and write 'I will show respect to Professor Potter,' on the board until it is covered completely." Ginny nodded and went to the board, she wanted to catch Harry's eye but he was concentrating hard on the book.  
  
Ginny had only written it on one forth of the board when Harry stood up and walked around the classroom. Ginny didn't want to turn around and look at him so she continued using the chalk to write the inscription on the board, which was rather humorous if she wasn't in this position. Harry walked up behind her like he was inspecting her work and whispered, "I know where they are. Shh..."  
  
Harry turned around and sat down at his desk and graded his papers. Ginny wondered why he wasn't exposing them if he knew where they were, but she forgot when she had finally reached the bottom of the board and wrote the last word in flourish.  
  
"Very good, Miss Weasley. There is an eraser on the table, please erase the entire board." Ginny looked at the table where the chalk was and now there was a black chalkboard eraser. She put the chalk, which was one long and now was much shorter, and picked up the eraser and began to erase all her markings. She found this much quicker than writing it.  
  
When she did the last swipe, Harry came over to inspect, "All right, now," Harry pointed to a window, "there is a window, clean the eraser." Ginny sighed and walked over to the window and opened it so she could stick her upper half out the hole and she began to beat the eraser on the side of the building. The white smoke got all over the brick and stone of the building and all over her hands. She began to feel a tickling feeling on her forehead so she raised her hand to wipe it away and went back into the classroom.  
  
"Here," Harry handed her a tissue, "you have chalk on your face." Ginny wiped it away and tossed the tissue in the waist paper basket and placed the erase on the table next to feather duster. "Know, Miss Weasley, if you wouldn't mind, please dust the shelves."  
  
Ginny gave a large sigh and took the duster to the shelves and moved them rather sloppily over the books and knickknacks. Ginny sighed when Harry came over and spotted her work, she know it was horrible and was just waiting for Harry to tell her to redo it but instead he said, "Very good, Miss Weasley, now would you please move on to the cabinet?"  
  
Ginny glared at him as if saying, 'What?' He winked at her but kept his steady face. She placed the feather duster on a desk and reached for the handle of the large cabinet, she noticed that there were screens on the doors that she couldn't see well through. "Its locked, Professor." Ginny said after trying the handle for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh here," he held his wand to the door and muttered a spell and it clicked open. He pulled both doors open flamboyantly and spotted Sara and Beth clutching a camera and trying to hide behind it, Ginny tried not to giggle.  
  
"Miss Cummings, what are you and Miss Green doing in my cabinet?" Harry asked in mock horror. When they didn't answer he said, "Detention, for both of you!" They both didn't look as unhappy with it as she thought they should have.  
  
"Oh," Sara said with a hint of a smile on her face. "Anything you say Professor, when shall we have our detention with you?"  
  
"With me? Oh no, I am sure Professor Snape needs some help in the dungeons, the 3rd years had a small explosion in his classroom and I'm sure he would be only too delighted to have you help him clean up the muck."  
  
'That's more like it,' Ginny thought as their faces fell and the look of terror was displayed on them. Ginny smiled sweetly at them.  
  
"Now, girls, please leave, oh and," he grabbed their camera and pulled out the film and tore it up, "you can get this back next class." Harry walked over and put it in his drawer.  
  
When they left Ginny smiled, "You sly devil."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile as he locked the drawer. "I try." Was all he said as he walked to the door and motioned for Ginny to come his way. "I know what you mean now. I'm sorry. If I didn't find out from Colin about them, we could have been in deep trouble."  
  
Ginny nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good, I don't know, maybe once in a while we can see each other outside of class, but we have to take extra precautions." Harry nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of his robe and lifted it to her face and wiped off something on her cheek it was the chalk she had missed. "It looked like-- nevermind."  
  
Ginny turned a light pink, "I would never to anything like that!"  
  
Harry smiled, "Either that or you would never tell me if you did." She giggled, "Was that a 'never!' giggle or a 'that's right!' giggle?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him a small hug, "Bye Harry, I mean, Professor Potter." She left the room and made her way back to the Common Room.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny had just finished telling her friends what happened in low voices.  
  
"And Colin came up with that idea?" Dawn asked, impressed.  
  
"Yes," Kiki said, a little annoyed. "He heard them too."  
  
Dawn smiled sweetly at him before laughing, "You had chalk all over you face the whole time?" Ginny shrugged. "I wish he didn't ruin the film, that would be some really weird pictures.  
  
Ginny nodded. "I can't believe he made me do all that work!"  
  
Kyan laughed, "Aw poor baby's boyfriend make her do detention?" He said in mock baby voice, the rest laughed.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Well, boyfriend or not, I am going to stay away from him for a while." She wasn't smiling anymore. "That was too close. He even said it."  
  
Colin sighed and said, "Well, Ginny, it is probably for the best, maybe you should really have waited until you graduated." Ginny glared at Colin. "I mean, if they try to do it again and really catch you, you could get expelled and the Minister of Magic isn't as nice as Dumbledore, he wouldn't let you get Auror Training if he found out."  
  
Ginny looked away. Kiki glared at Colin and Dawn just watched Ginny. Kyan pushed Colin hard and tossed a Sugar Quill at Ginny. "Well," Kyan said, "atleast the year is almost over. You'll be legal in less than 6 months."  
  
Ginny snorted, "6 months," then began laughing because she was snorting.  
  
They all joined in and decided to get out of the gloomy mood and start joking around again.  
  
~~~  
  
Wow, this one had more than I thought it did, so I fixed all the forgotten letters, the wrong spellings and the just plain weird things in it!  
  
Next Chapter: Time passes, but will Ginny? N.E.W.T.S are about to start, not to mention all her 'Sexual Tension' for Harry and his for her...  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone! Sorry this will be my last chapter for a few days! I will try hard to get 11 up. I think the last Chapter will be 12 or how about Lucky #13. I really don't think I will do a sequel because I'm not sure how I would do that. I only will if I find the inspiration.  
  
Tell me what kind of stories you like and I'll try that for my next fic!! 


	11. NEWTs

Title: This Isn't Right...  
  
by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Well, most of the fic is done, and you have read 10 of these if you don't know it by now, then you may sue me:)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: N.E.W.T.s  
  
~~~~~  
  
The months passed, and so did Ginny and her friends. The N.E.W.T.s were coming soon and Ginny didn't want to take any chances. Since the Quidditch season ended, (Gryffindor won the cup), Ginny could be found spending her free time in the Library.  
  
Two hours before school started and during breakfast she would be reading her textbooks cover to cover. During passing periods she would walk down the hall with her head buried in one of her old tests. During lunch and dinner she was in the library reading huge reference books, and class time was spent writing down extensive notes on what the professor said word for word.  
  
Ginny's studying problem began to show. Since she studied most of the night, she didn't wash her hair, but only wet it in a four-minute shower. She had bags under her eyes, and she began drinking excessive amounts of coffee.  
  
People began to notice. Not her friends, though, because most of them, excluding Kiki and Kyan, where becoming just as bad. Colin began hyperventilating when the topic of exams was brought up. Dawn had stopped talking all together and even stopped giggling randomly. Kiki seemed somewhat normal; she studied but got bored quickly, so she turned to her magazines for comfort. Kyan was too busy with Charms Club ever since Ginny stopped going last year, so he was only seen in classes.  
  
During one of the last Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons they had, Harry had asked Ginny to stay after class. Ginny agreed, but after all the students left the room and it was just her and Harry, she yelled, "I have to go study! There isn't any time!"  
  
rabbed her arm and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Ginny look at yourself. Have you taken a proper shower today? Or this week?"  
  
Ginny glared at him for bringing up something personal, "Harry, is this really important? I have to study for Transfiguration--"  
  
"Ginny," he said softly and loosened his grip on her arm while stroking her palm with his fingers, "I care about you, I haven't seen you in months, and you have been consumed by studying. Take a break!"  
  
Ginny pulled her hand away and snapped at him, "If you care for me so much, you would understand my need to pass with full marks. I want to become an Auror, too. Sure, you can get by with being the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, but I have to get by with being Ginny Weasley. Little, untalented, pathetic Virginia Molly Weasley."  
  
Harry's eyes began to come back into focus and he reached out for her but before she could get away. He pulled her into a hug; a tight, never-want-to- let-go type of embrace. "Ginny, you know you are wonderful, talented, beautiful. But, just for one day, take a break. Maybe during the Hogsmeade trip, or take a long, hot bath, or do whatever you girls like to do."  
  
She giggled in his ear. "Thank you Harry," she hugged back.  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. He took and deep breath and then coughed, pushing her away, "Just wash you hair, it reeks!" Ginny shoved him and started laughing.  
  
~~~  
  
The exams were in a week and Ginny found herself only properly washing her hair once every seven days. She would tell herself that there wasn't enough time, if she wanted get top marks in potions at least.  
  
Kyan was quizzing Ginny on the properties of Humpherian Concoction. She had gotten 34 out of 35 correct, and she only got that one wrong because Kyan mispronounced the word "Micrionic" and said it as "Mycrionic." (They are two completely different magical herbs).  
  
Kyan tossed her fact cards on the table and said, "Ginny, you need to take a break!"  
  
"You sound like Harry," Ginny grumbled, trying to reorganize the thrown cards.  
  
"Is that what he talked to you about? Calming down about the exams?" Kyan pulled out a Sugar Quill and shared it with her.  
  
Ginny, who was about to bite Kyan's head off because it was none of his bloody damn business, softened. Sugar Quills were their candy, the candy they used while talking to each other about something important. Kyan had shared one with her when Ginny told him about her crush on Harry, when she confessed to him about Tom, when he told her that he was gay, when he tried out for the Quidditch team...everything big deserved at least one lick of a Sugar Quill.  
  
Ginny blurted out many reasons why she wanted to study, but Kyan just nodded her on. "What?" Ginny said after what seemed like the hundredth excuse, "Isn't that good enough?"  
  
"Oh they're all good, but I know you Miss Ginny Weasley. Studying gets your mind off things, well, people at least."  
  
"What does that mean?" Ginny asked, giving him a look that said, 'What the bloody hell are you talking about?'  
  
"Well, I know that all that sexual tension you're feeling right now is forgotten when you study the different colors of the kneezles; I know they don't really turn you on."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but smile, "How do you know that Kneezles don't turn me on! Maybe I think they're sexy."  
  
Kyan laughed and they felt like they weren't talking about anything serious anymore. It was just another joking term, which made Ginny lighten her load a bit.  
  
"I just have one favor to ask you," Kyan said, very serious after his fit of laugher.  
  
"What?" Ginny said, turning her face to mirror his.  
  
"Smell your hair," he said simply.  
  
Ginny lifted a frizzy, wire-like strand and lifted it to her nose and breathed in. She coughed, "EHHHH! I'm going to wash my hair now!" She jumped up and ran to the bathroom leaving Kyan laughing into his Sugar Quill.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny did begin to bathe regularly and was pleased to have 8 really good showers before testing began. She noticed on testing day that she was not the only one who had refrained from showering. Michael Corner didn't look too good; neither did Greg the Hufflepuff, Tony the Slytherin, Mary the Ravenclaw, or Fae the Head Girl.  
  
Ginny had just finished the Care of Magical Creatures exam, (the practical one was in the afternoon after lunch). She discussed the different problems with Colin. Dawn, still being silent, ate one bite of her grilled cheese then stuck her nose in a dusty volume about caring for hippogriffs.  
  
After the practical exam and a hearty wink from her examiner, which was a telltale sign that she did very well, she got her copy of her written test and took it to look up the answers to see how she did.  
  
Kyan helped her by stating, "Even though you forgot about the 4 horns in this question, you got bonus points by saying you can only find them in oak trees in this question!" Ginny stopped crying when he said that.  
  
The next test was Transfiguration, which Ginny did wonderful on. She successfully turned her table into a big potbelly pig; she even added a bow for extra effect. Charms was the day after that, and she did splendidly. When she got her antique doll to dance and sing 'Happy Birthday' to the examiner, the old lady clapped loudly. After that was Potions, which she blew through faster than any of the others, (much to her astonishment).  
  
Divination was not hard. She just said, "I see a long journey in you future, a muggle one, it looks like.... a...a boat, a large boat. You shall be leaving on--the 25 of this month." She only read the cruise line ticket that was sticking out of his shirt pocket, but he seemed impressed.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was her last test; she finished the first part easily. The practical exam started and the waiting room was filled with students, practicing the pronunciations under their breath. "Jones, Helen," they called and she left with the same bored and lazy look on her face.  
  
Ginny sat there and watched the students leaving. As the groups of five disappeared through the door she felt more weight on her shoulders. This class was the basis of what she was going to do in her life; if she doesn't do well on it she--  
  
"Vicks, Greg," was the last one in his group to go. Ginny looked around the room; she was going to be the last one in the next group. She was the only Gryffindor left, so she kept busy by talking to herself about what to do.  
  
"Weasley, Virginia." Ginny jumped up. Her stomach seemed to have left her and her feet didn't feel like moving, but a Hufflepuff gave her a comforting push. She tried to thank him but her voice seemed to have gone.  
  
As she passed through the entrance hall she spotted tiny Professor Flitwick at the door, pointing people to free examiners. When she reached him he jumped and squeaked, "Miss Weasley! I have wonderful news," he motioned for her to bend down so he could whisper it to her. She bent so she was only 2 or 3 inches taller than he was and he continued, "Miss Weasley, you received top marks in my exam. Not only top marks, but the highest in the school! Better than the Head Girl!" Ginny smiled. This seemed to make her feel better about the Defense Against the Dark Arts test she was to take in 2 minutes. "I am sending a letter about your amazing charm work to the Ministry. You are trying to get into Auror Training, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Ginny found her voice.  
  
"Well, I will send them an owl as soon as I get back to my office. Mr. Frankford seems to be ready."  
  
Ginny nodded and thanked him before walking over to Mr. Frankford, a very old and battered looking man with a pair of very old fashioned spectacles. He smiled as she walked over. She noticed someone walk up behind his chair a few yards away. It was Harry. He was apparently going to watch her test.  
  
Ginny smiled slightly. It didn't help her nerves, however. She noticed that he was smiling at her, not as a teacher but as something else. That smile! It was the one he used when he was the Masked Man who kissed her. She suddenly felt the shadow of the kiss on her lips, wishing that she could just walk past her examiner and snog Harry right there in front of everyone, but the table stopped her.  
  
Ginny shook hands with Mr. Frankford. "Hello, I'm Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley," the old man croaked. He seemed to know her or something about her from the way he looked at her. "Are you ready to perform the examination?" He ran through a few hexes, curses, and counter- curses, and then said, "I have heard a little about you from one of your Professors. He tells me you can do an amazing Bat-Bogey Hex and a pretty impressive Patronus. So, how about it? For extra points?" Ginny smiled and looked up at Harry, who winked at her.  
  
She performed the hex on a cotton dummy, and it worked wonderfully. The Patronus barked loudly to the entire Great Hall before running to Harry and then wafting away. "Very good, Miss Weasley," Mr. Frankford croaked as he shook her hand, "Very good, indeed."  
  
Ginny received another wink from Harry before she left the Great Hall and returned to the Common Room for a well-deserved shower and Sugar Quill with Kyan.  
  
/center  
  
Next Chapter: Tests and Classes are over, so is Harry still Ginny's teacher? Sure Ch. 11 mentioned Sexual Tension, but nothing comes of it. Ginny still thinks that Harry is her teacher...but is he?? 


	12. That Masked Man!

Title: This Isn't Right... by: LilyP_Writer@yahoo.com   
  
Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling is the nicest, sweetest, smartest, funniest, bestest(ok, not a word), etc., woman. I want to be just like her!!!   
  
Hope you like--   
  
~~~~~   
  
Chapter 12: That Masked Man!   
  
~~~~~   
  
After the N.E.W.T.s were over, the 7th years didn't have any more classes. The seventeen year-olds were running around the school in high spirits. The exams were over; no more school!   
  
Ginny found herself out on the grounds, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of freedom. She owled Hermione a few weeks before school ended to see if she would have a flat to live in when she left Hogwarts, (the answer was yes).   
  
Ginny would be attending Auror Training next fall with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All but Harry took the year off to raise money for Auror Training because it was expensive and didn't pay anything. Ginny knew Harry had a lot of money and he could have started last year, but he didn't want to go without Ron and Hermione. The twins offered to pay for all of Ginny's expenses, which she happily agreed to.   
  
At the moment, Ginny was sitting under a large tree by the lake. She was reading a horror novel that she didn't seem to be able to finish over the past few months. She hadn't gotten too far because she kept getting distracted by a group of boys in a large circle about 5 yards away.   
  
They were kicking around a ball that looked like a beanbag. The game's winner seemed to be decided by who could find the weirdest way to hit the ball to the other side. The person currently in the lead was a light-haired boy from Ravenclaw.   
  
Kyan and Colin joined in the game just as Kiki and Dawn sat with her, also watching the sport. She noticed that if a boy missed it and the weird ball fell, the others would make fun of him and tease him, always checking to see if the girls were laughing too, (which they were).   
  
Ginny began giggling as Colin started to be picked on. Dawn glared at her, "He's our friend. Stop laughing!"   
  
Ginny turned to Kiki, who was smiling with a mad gleam in her eyes as she said, "Dawn, do you like him?"   
  
"Of course I like him, he's my friend," Dawn said, turning back to the boys to see them ask Colin to keep the score.   
  
"No, like a BOY-friend, Dawn." Ginny pushed her lightly on her arm. Dawn turned light pink and pretended to ignore her. "Do you like him like that, Dawn?"   
  
Dawn looked up at her and smiled slowly. "I've fancied him ever since I found out that he was taking Muggle Studies so I wouldn't be alone, even though he's muggle-born," she said slowly.   
  
Ginny and Kiki began to laugh uncontrollably. Dawn started blushing and trying to quiet them with 'shush' noises. "No, it's just that he took that class because he had a crush on you," Ginny coughed out.   
  
"Had?" Dawn asked with a pout on her lips.   
  
"Still does," Kiki rolled her eyes. She went back to her bored look and lazily flipping pages in her magazine.   
  
Dawn smiled and began to giggle; "I think I'll go help him with the score table." Ginny giggled too.   
  
"You go do that," Kiki said, bored once again. Ginny just watched the game, but she decided that playing would be more interesting.   
  
"Hey, guys," Ginny stood up and walked over to the game after a Hufflepuff lost, "Can I play?"   
  
"Are you kidding?" a voice came from behind her, "You can't play, its the annual 7th year boy tournament!"   
  
"Well, you're not a 7th year boy!" Ginny retorted to Harry.   
  
"I'm not playing, I'm watching." Harry smiled and walked over to her.   
  
"So I can't play because I am a girl?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips.   
  
Harry gave his signature cocky grin and nodded, "Yep, that sounds about right." Ginny rolled her eyes and took a seat on one of the blankets set out for the audience.   
  
The game continued. It was interesting at times, the way they could keep the ball going for longer than 2 minutes. Harry was sitting down next to Ginny, her cloak thrown over her lower half of her body, keeping her warm in the cool breeze.   
  
Ginny began getting bored as the guys started making less extravagant moves. Ginny turned her face to Harry and she rolled her eyes at him. He smiled and slipped his hand slowly under her cloak to where her hand was resting and he rubbed the top of it. Slowly, Ginny turned her hand over and Harry traced circles on the palm of her hand, sending excited chills all over her body.   
  
Ginny forgot about the game and found herself staring at Harry's arm that was half-hidden with her cloak. Harry shifted over until he was so close to her that only a teacup could fit between them.   
  
Ginny parted her fingers to let Harry's tangle in with hers. It felt right. Well, every time she held a boy's hand she always felt like it was somewhat right, but this! This seemed like the lost puzzle piece; it just fit.   
  
Harry smiled shyly and looked over at her. Se blushed furiously and turned to look so it seemed like she was concentrated on the game. Michael had just lost, and when he spotted Ginny he walked over.   
  
"Lost?" Ginny asked as he sat down next to her. Harry's hand stiffened, but she didn't look over at him.   
  
"Yeah. I guess I'm just not cut out for this." The golden glow of evening cast weird shadows across his face. "Ginny," he looked down nervously then back up. "I heard that you're going to start Auror Training in a few months?"   
  
"Yes, with my brother, Ron." Ginny smiled and gave Harry a soft squeeze.   
  
"Right," Michael said softly. "I was just wondering because I'm going to work at the Ministry in about a month or two, if you would like to get together some time." Harry's hand left Ginny's and she suddenly felt incomplete.   
  
"Oh," she looked sideways at Harry, whose whole face was turned away from her. "I don't think that's a good idea." Ginny turned back to Michael.   
  
"Ginny," he said softly, holding her hand and bringing it to him, "I was just immature before. I've changed! I'm not the same boy who called it off because of a stupid Quidditch match."   
  
Ginny mumbled, "That I won." He laughed and Ginny took her hand out of his, "But it's not that." She looked again at Harry and he seemed to have turned his head to listen. "It's just that I don't think it's fair to go out with you when I have a--"   
  
"Boyfriend?" Michael asked, a little disappointed.   
  
"Well, sort of. I plan to, you know, bring up a relationship next time we-- " Ginny broke off and smiled shyly.   
  
"Oh," Michael said, getting up, "I understand. Maybe we can talk at the Ministry or something." Ginny nodded and waved to him as he walked off.   
  
Harry turned back to Ginny with a slight trace of a smile on his face, "So, is Michael disappointed?"   
  
"Maybe a little." Ginny said, taking the smile off her face.   
  
"Poor guy." Harry said, looking at her from the side of his eyes. "But, I guess that other chap is pretty lucky." Harry turned to look at her before turning back to the game, not really paying attention.   
  
"Yeah, I guess he is," she smiled and looked over at the game again, "Maybe someday you can meet him." Ginny gave him a sly grin.   
  
"Oh, I don't already know him?" Harry asked in mock wonder.   
  
"I'm not sure," Ginny smiled, "I'll ask him next time we--"   
  
Harry smiled and turned to face her, "Next time you--what?"   
  
Ginny turned to face him slowly and said in a very low, raspy voice, "That's for me to know and you to find out."   
  
Harry laughed and said so only Ginny could hear, "Maybe I should become a detective and find out." Harry slipped his hand under Ginny's cloak and instead of her hand, he found her thigh and decided that it was just as good, (if not better).   
  
Ginny's breath caught up in her chest as Harry's light touches on her leg left white-hot traces of where his fingers were. Ginny placed her hand on his and he smiled. "Should I get my magnifying glass and we go get some clues on what you will do with this...masked man?"   
  
Ginny smiled, "Are you trying to get me alone?"   
  
Harry looked away, "Well, I'm just curious about what you do with this guy. Ron's not here, so I have to protect you."   
  
"Oh, I think he's safe." Ginny smiled as Harry's hand found her leg again.   
  
"Oh, is he safe? Safer than this?" Harry's hand sailed across her leg until it reached her inner thigh; he could feel the skin tighten under his touch and Ginny smiled.   
  
"Just about," she said with a smile on her face. He grinned at her and leaned in. "Harry," she pushed him away a little, "We are in public."   
  
Harry backed away slowly and said, "You want to find somewhere to go?"   
  
Ginny turned back to the game, which was down to three people. "I don't think so...," Ginny paused, "Professor."   
  
~~~   
  
Next Chapter: The last one! BooHoo... 


	13. Can You Resist?

Title: This Isn't Right...  
  
By: LilyPWriteryahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Now most of the plot is mine...I did use the shower one, but everyone uses that...mothers voice from somewhere in cyberspace, "If everyone used Viagra, would you?" Well, I don't think it would effect me as much as it would others.   
  
I just want to say: Thank you for reading my fic. It means so much to me that you took out the time to read and to review. I love you all. Please go to my web site:   
  
Chapter 13: Can You Resist?   
  
As the school year was coming to an end, most of the 7th years were in high spirits. The thought of no more O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s, homework, or Snape kept a permanent smile upon the Gryffindors' faces. Some 7th years, like the Hufflepuffs for example, were crying their eyes out the day before the End of Term Feast.   
  
Ginny found herself packing very carefully before the feast, making sure that everything was in its place and everything was in her trunk. She even was caught, by Dawn, stealing the wash towels from the girls' bathroom that had the Hogwarts seal on the right-hand bottom corner.   
  
Although Ginny was happy to be finishing school, she knew deep down, under her happy smile and her mask of joy, that she was going to miss the place. Quidditch wasn't really her main thing, but she had started back up in Charms Club, and tiny Professor Flitwick was her favorite teacher.   
  
What Ginny decided she was really going to miss the most were her friends. Dawn was going to work for the Ministry, in the Magical Creatures department. Kiki was going to be a writer at 'Wicked Witch Weekly.' Colin was going to take pictures for the Daily Prophet, and Kyan was going to work in Hogsmeade at a Pub.   
  
Ginny knew she would see them all again, but not everyday like she usually did. Part of her said to thank her lucky stars because she had been around them so long, but the other part knew she was going to cry.   
  
Ginny attended the feast, sitting with the other 7th and 6th years. Colin and Dennis were crying, Dawn was giggling with Kiki as Tony, a very cute 7th year, walked by, and Kyan was smiling at Ginny. "What?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Kyan turned back to his food, smiling more.   
  
"No, tell me!" Ginny prodded him with the end of her fork.   
  
"Well," Kyan sighed, not wanting to be shish-ka-bobbed on the end of her fork, said, "I was just remembering the first time I saw you. I used to have a huge crush on you."   
  
"What?" Ginny practically yelled, "But you're--"   
  
"I know, but I wasn't always this way," Kyan pointed out. "I have dated girls before," he added in a whisper.   
  
"You," Ginny smiled, "used to have a crush on me?"   
  
Kyan laughed, "Yes, you crazed lunatic!" Kyan gave her a gentle push into the Gryffindor next to her.   
  
"Hey," Sara yelled at Ginny, whose head was on her shoulder.   
  
"Sorry," Kyan and Ginny said as Ginny sat up quickly.   
  
Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms in the air, looking around the room and smiling. "Another year," he said, "done." His eyes swept over the room, as did the teachers', all looking at their students. "I must say that I will miss this year just as much as I missed the year before." His eyes moved toward Harry, then he looked directly at Ginny and said to the room, "I pray that the relationships we have made over this year will last, for we must all be united."   
  
The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to sparkle at Ginny in a knowing manner. Ginny's stomach did a flip as she looked over at Harry with a face of worry and fright. Yet Harry was smiling at her, and he winked before she turned away quickly. Sara and Beth were looking at her.   
  
"You're together, aren't you?" Beth snarled at Ginny.   
  
"No," Ginny said simply.   
  
"Yes, you are! I just know it," Sara barked quietly at her. "Plus," Sara said with satisfaction, "he is our teacher and if it happens to slip to Dumbledore that you two are involved before this feast is over, you will be expelled. No Ministry work for you."   
  
Ginny's face must have given away the truth. She and Harry had been doing things that no teacher should be doing with a student. Ginny glanced at Kyan as if to say, 'Help me!'   
  
Beth smiled evilly and said, "I'll just get up and tell Dumbled-"   
  
At that moment Dumbledore called everyone's attention back to himself, "I do have bad news. Professor Potter has decided to resign from his current position. So, he is no longer your teacher."   
  
"You were going to what, Beth?" Kiki asked with a gleam in her eyes.   
  
"Nothing," Beth grumbled, sitting back in her seat.   
  
"What?" Sara shrieked, "We can still tell them, they were involved before Professor Potter resigned!"   
  
"No, Sara," Beth warned. Ginny glanced at Kiki who had a satisfied smile on her face. It was as if Kiki had flipped the switch that made Beth stand up to Sara, while at the same time cowering in Kiki's shadow.   
  
"What do you mean?" bellowed Sara, "I'll do it then!"   
  
"No, you won't, Sara." Beth gave her a warning glare.   
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked Kiki, who went back to her piece of cake.   
  
Everyone's eyes were either on Kiki, who had a victorious smile on her face, or Beth, who was looking at the table. Sara's bottom lip was hanging down and she began to kick Beth under the table.   
  
Kiki glanced at Ginny and gave a face that said, 'Tell you later.' That face didn't help. Ginny wanted to know now. She let out a giant sigh and looked up at Harry, who was staring at her. He winked and Ginny began to blush.   
  
The twinkling in his eyes was a sort of gleam of amusement. Ginny's stomach flipped, it was this Harry that she liked the most, not the gloom and doom Boy-Who-Lived. This Harry, the new-and-improved Harry, the one who killed Voldemort last year: he was her favorite. He was cool, calm, and collected; not shy, jumpy, and crazed. Harry had changed, most definitely, for the better.  
  
As Ginny and company made their way to the Common Room, bellies full and a sadness about them, Dawn remembered Kiki's tie over Beth and asked her about it.   
  
"Well," Kiki said with a smile, making sure only her friends could hear her, "I'll tell you." Kiki grinned and pulled them into an empty classroom, lighting her wand so they could see her face. "A few weeks ago, I was doing homework in the Library."   
  
"Homework?" Kyan asked with an eyebrow lifted.   
  
"Ok, I was reading up on Greg Flamox, that sexy wizard in April's issue of Teen Witch."   
  
"OH!" The girls squealed.   
  
"Anyway!" Colin yelped.   
  
"Well," Kiki said after a giggle, "I was in the library and Beth came in and rushed up to me saying, 'Kiki,'" she adopted this mock pitiful voice, "'you've got to help me! I'll do anything!' And I said, 'Why should I help you?' and she goes on and on about how she would do anything to return the favor, all I need to do is ask. Well, turns out that she peed her pants and needed me to sneak her to the Common Room before anyone could notice."   
  
Everyone began to laugh and joke about Beth and how funny this whole predicament was when Ginny paused and began to sniffle. "Wh-whats wrong, Gin?" Dawn managed to ask between giggles.   
  
"This is the last time we are going to laugh in the Charms classroom," Ginny rubbed her face as she felt the burning sensation of tears in her eyes. Her friends slapped her.   
  
"You freak," they called as they pushed her out of the old classroom and up to the Common Room, making fun of her the entire way.   
  
The next morning was bright and sunny. A cold breeze seemed to wave good- bye to everyone. Ginny and her roommates were doing last minute packing and it seemed to take longer with the occasional tear coming out, the reminiscing, and the old memories coming back to say ado.   
  
Ginny grabbed one end of her trunk and heaved it out of her dorm and in the hall outside the door. She pushed it to the stairs and let it clank and clunk all the way down to the Common Room, (it sounded like an elephant was running to make it to the train on time).   
  
Ginny walked down after it and smiled at everyone who was watching. "Going out with a bang, eh, Weasley?" A very cute Gryffindor 6th year said.   
  
"You got it, Matthews," Ginny grinned and put a spell on the trunk to levitate it out of the Common Room to follow Kyan and Dawn's trunks.   
  
Walking down the seven flights of stairs seemed to take longer than usual as Ginny paused to remember significant moments that happened in certain spots. She paused at every floor and even stopped at most picture frames to say good-bye to their occupants. She even said good-bye to the Bloody Baron, Peeves, and of course she had to say 'so long' to Nearly-Headless Nick.   
  
In the Entrance Hall, her teachers stood lined up saying their good-byes to the 7th years. Ginny received a hug around the middle from Professor Flitwick. Snape didn't pay much attention to her, though she knew she would see him at Order meetings soon. Sprout told her that it had been a pleasure, McGonagall winked at her, and Ginny was pleased to get a large hug and a kiss upon the forehead from Headmaster Dumbledore.   
  
As Ginny ascended onto the grounds she began to feel a weight lift from her shoulders, a pressure that she never realized was there. Ginny rode in the horseless carriages across the grounds until she reached Hogsmeade.   
  
"Its over," Ginny whispered as she watched her luggage being put in one of the compartments.   
  
"What?" Kyan pushed her.   
  
"Its over," Ginny said louder to him.   
  
"What do you mean? Our lives are just beginning!" Colin piped up from behind her.   
  
Ginny turned and looked at her friends faces. "Well, this is one part of my life that is over! Done with, finite!" Suddenly all her friends ducked, and so did some people around her as if avoiding a flying object. "I don't have my wand out guys, you're not going to lose your heads."   
  
A few people laughed, some mumbling about how things will never change. Ginny's friends looked a little past her and said, "We'll save a seat for you."   
  
Ginny raised and eyebrow turned to where they were looking. Harry was leaning up against a stack of trunks that had not been put in the luggage cart yet. He was smiling and walked over to her. "Miss Weasley," he said, "Good morning."   
  
"It is a lovely day, Professor," she smiled.   
  
"Well, Ginny, it seems the one time I don't need to hear that, you finally learn it."   
  
"Oh," Ginny pointed to him playfully, "that's right, I heard you were fired."   
  
"No, no, no, I quit," Harry corrected her.   
  
"Fired, quit, whatever," Ginny grinned.   
  
Harry glared lightly and smiled at her, "This means that I am no longer your teacher. I may not your mentor, but I am your elder, and I demand respect." He gave her a cocky grin.   
  
Ginny blushed and poked him. "Like you'll get it," she joked. "Anyway, what's your point?"   
  
"That means we can't get in trouble--"   
  
"Why would we get in trouble?" Ginny shrugged and glanced around, teasing him.   
  
"Well, if we ever decided to get together."   
  
"What are you implying?" Ginny asked. She suddenly realized that the space between them seemed to run out. Harry placed at hand on her arm, then her pulled her into a lose hug.   
  
"Well," he said, "I sure know we never did anything at the Masquerade Ball, Christmas, inside my office, or anywhere else." He winked at her. "So I was wondering, since we have never done anything together that implies anything, would you like to go out on a date or something with me?"   
  
Ginny was well aware of the fact that the students from the platform were all watching their teacher and fellow student in a very cozy looking hug, and the ones not on the platform were watching from their compartment windows. She could just make out the outline of Sara and Beth a few feet away from her.   
  
"Well," Ginny paused, "I'm not sure." She looked sideways at him with a grin on her face.   
  
"Ginny, I really like you," Harry said, "I mean, I have for a while. Do you think that maybe we can get together?" Harry smiled and added, "Of course, how could you resist me?"   
  
Ginny playfully pushed him. He laughed and added, "...because I know I can't resist you." Harry's eyes began to adopt a gleam of passion. Ginny knew what was going to happen.   
  
"Ok, I guess that we can meet up sometime, for coffee or something. But," she added, "don't get your hopes up." With that, she leaned in and kissed him right there, in front of everyone.   
  
He was right: she couldn't resist him.   
  
A/N: This is the last Chapter, I'm almost in tears right now, this is my first every story to complete and even my very first acceptable story thanks to everyone who said it was good, it makes me want to cry with joy. 


End file.
